Sympathetic Magic
by The Naked King
Summary: Two alike objects share a powerful bond. For Yuugi Mutou that becomes particularly true when he is whisked away to Ancient Egypt through means he doesn't understand and meets the one person in the world he trusts most; but this is not Nameless Pharaoh, this the God King of Ancient Egypt ... Blindshipping, AU, Post Battle City, AE!Fic, Collab!Fic, Rating subject to change.
1. In Which there is a Fortuitous Rescue

_**Sympathetic Magic**_

_A fanfiction by A Perplexing Puzzle and The Naked King_

_**Summary: **_When two objects look similar, there is said to be a powerful correlation between them, one powerful magnetism that cannot be explain through normal means. For Yuugi Mutou that becomes particularly true when he is whisked away to Ancient Egypt through means he doesn't understand and meets the one person in the world he trusts most; but this is not Nameless Pharaoh, this is the God King, the most powerful man in the ancient world …

"So, as you can see, energy is stored as ATP during the light reaction of photosynthesis, but it's not until the dark reaction that the Calvin cycle takes this energy along with carbon dioxide to form…"

Sighing heavily, Yuugi slumped forward in his seat until his forehead hit the desk with a soft 'thud.' As hard as he tried to concentrate—and he really did try—his teacher's voice washed over him like white noise without an ounce of comprehension on his part. It had been like this ever since Battle City. There was something about almost losing your soul in a shadow game that made tasks like memorizing the quadratic formula and mapping out photosynthesis seem pointless, even surreal, and almost a week later Yuugi still hadn't adjusted. As the lecture went on, he had the sinking feeling that he would once again be explaining his low grades to both his teachers and his mom, conversations that usually dissolved into yelling on his mom's part and always involved the words "lazy" and "unfocused." Not that he blamed them, but he would've liked to live up to someone's expectations of him, for once.

Something light bounced off the side of his face, breaking Yuugi out of his increasingly melancholy thoughts. Startled, he sat up quickly, staring at the crumpled piece of paper that had fallen to his desk for a moment before grabbing it and, with a surreptitious glance at his teacher, opening it beneath his desk. The message was short, scrawled across the page in familiar messy handwriting.

_Arcade today?_

Glancing to his left, he saw Jounouchi looking expectantly at him, face hopeful. Yuugi hesitated, then gave a barely perceptible shake of his head, shrugging helplessly when Jou's face fell.

"We'll talk later," he mouthed, but at that very moment the bell rang, signaling the end of school. The room immediately erupted into noisy chatter as classmates stood up, comparing weekend plans and completely ignoring their teacher's attempt to give final instructions. Jou bounded out of his seat towards him, and Yuugi shook his head, laughing.

"You couldn't wait two minutes for the bell to ring before passing a note?" he asked, gathering up his books and glancing ruefully down at his notebook, which was completely covered in random scribbles. At least he had the whole weekend to catch up on schoolwork. Maybe he could bring his grades up after all. The thought cheered him considerably.

"Eh, we didn't get caught." Jou shrugged, leaning across the desk and looking up. "Why can't you go to the arcade?"

Shouldering his heavy backpack, Yuugi glanced sideways at his friend. "I'd like to," he said slowly, "but a place like that will probably be packed with duelists…"

He faded off meaningfully, and Jou caught his drift. "Oh!" Eyes widening, Jou nodded quickly. "Oh yeah! Sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

"It's okay," Yuugi assured him with a tired smile. "I'd be too busy, anyway. I promised grandpa I'd help out at the shop today, you know? It's been a busy week…"

Jou snorted. "Understatement of the century," he muttered, which drew a laugh out of Yuugi. None of them had anticipated the kind of attention he would receive when they got home from the tournament. Winning Duelist Kingdom had given him a certain low-level celebrity status at school, but winning Battle City, along with the three Egyptian god cards…

As they walked out the door together, Jou threw an arm around his shoulders—an apparently innocent gesture of friendship, but Yuugi knew it had a hidden protective edge. People were desperate to challenge him for his god cards, and now that KaibaCorp's Duel Disk technology was available to everyone, it was all too easy for anybody to challenge him anywhere, all at once—more people than he could duel in a month, sometimes. It was becoming a nightmare, though Yuugi still held out hope that it would all be over soon. The spotlight couldn't stay on him for that much longer… right?

"Yuugi! Jou!" He jerked at the sound of his name, but it was only Anzu and Honda, running to catch up.

"Hey guys," he said, smiling and pretending not to notice how they immediately surrounded him in something resembling a bodyguard formation, tucking him neatly out of view thanks to his height. "How was school?"

"Oh, you know. School is school." Honda grinned wickedly as he reached for something in his bag. "Just thought you'd like to see your latest press release," he said, pulling out a brightly colored teen magazine. With trepidation, Yuugi recognized his own hairstyle on the cover.

"Honda!" Anzu hissed, but Yuugi had already taken it, rolling his eyes in resignation. The cover page featured a full body shot of him, hand on his waist, hip cocked, with a familiar smirk adorning his face. _YUUGI MUTOU, KING OF GAMES_ was written in large neon letters across the top; then, in smaller writing that made Yuugi blush once he'd read it: _But who can win his heart?_

"Really?" Yuugi said irritably, rolling up the magazine and ignoring Jou and Honda's snickers, too afraid to read the article within. "Do they really have nothing better to write about?" His blush deepened as the intent behind some of the looks he'd received from girls at school that day clicked into place. Oh gosh.

"Come on, Yuugi," Jou said, winking suggestively at him. "LIghten up. There had to be some perks to this whole thing, right?"

"Uh…"

"You guys are a bunch of immature jerks," Anzu said with a glare before Yuugi could even think of how to respond. "Yuugi's too nice to take advantage of girls like that."

"That's the point!" Honda insisted, grabbing the magazine out of Yuugi's hands and gesturing at the picture. "He's the 'nice guy' and the 'bad guy' all rolled into one. What woman could resist that?"

"Give me that." Pink cheeked, Anzu snatched the magazine back and let it fall to the ground, stepping on it with her foot for good measure. "I think we've had enough trash for one day," she said stiffly, whirling around and stalking away. "Come on."

Yuugi stared for a long moment at the slightly crumpled picture on the ground, but left it behind, following wordlessly after her.

"Touchy," Honda muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So! Arcade today?"

"Nah," Jou said, with a quick glance at Yuugi. "Too many people. Besides, Yuugi's helping out at the shop today."

Honda nodded in understanding. "How about we all go down to the shop?" he suggested. "It might be fun to just hang out together."

"Hey, yeah!" Jou's face brightened. "I haven't stopped by in ages."

"No, you should go to the arcade," Yuugi said suddenly, interrupting them. "Not that I don't want you coming," he added hastily, seeing their surprised expressions. "The game shop's just been super busy this week, and we wouldn't be able to talk at all. It gets so noisy, you can barely hear yourself think in there. And Anzu has dance practice anyway, so…"

"You sure?" Jou asked, scrutinizing him with a level of perception that was out of place for him. "We could always help out if you want."

"Oh, we'll be fine," Yuugi said, pasting a bright smile on his face. "How about we meet up at Burger World after I close up shop? Dinner's on me." When Jou still looked uncertain, he pulled out his final trump card. "You'll have to tell me whether you beat Kaiba's record in that racing game. Weren't you going to do that today?"

"That's right!" Jou pumped a fist in the air. "I'd almost forgotten about that. Today is the day that Kaiba's going down!"

"You're really haven't given up yet?" Honda asked, causing Jou to round on him.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, with most people I'd say to quit while you're ahead, but you've never actually been ahead, so…"

"I'm up for tonight," Anzu said, speaking over Jou's outraged spluttering. "Just… call me if you need anything, okay? Friends come before dance practice."

Yuugi's eyes skittered away from her knowing look. Of course she wouldn't be as easy to distract. "I'm fine," he insisted. "I'll call you tonight"

"Will you make it home okay?" Jou asked, and Yuugi smiled, putting one hand on his puzzle and another on his deck, which he had attached to his belt.

"I have everything I need," he said simply. His friends nodded.

"See you tonight, then," Jou said, ruffling Yuugi's hair and laughing at the grimace he received in return. "You'll regret that offer to pay for dinner, you know!"

"Probably," Yuugi agreed, ducking his head away with a laugh. "See you guys later!"

With a final wave good-bye, Yuugi turned around and let his feet lead him up the familiar path to the school's roof. It was his favorite place to think, and on the afternoon before the weekend it was guaranteed to be deserted. Over the past week, he'd found that it had the added advantage of giving him a bird's eye view of the school's surroundings, letting him know when the crowd of obsessive duelists who had made a habit of waiting for him finally gave up and scattered to search elsewhere. Once look was enough to let him know that it hadn't happened yet.

Leaning up against the fence to wait, Yuugi sighed. He couldn't explain his sudden urge to get away from everyone, except that the thought of keeping up a cheery smile while watching his friends step on eggshells around him had suddenly seemed like too much to handle. As much as they cared about him and as close as they were, he didn't think they'd understand what was bothering him even if he could put it into words, and to be honest, he'd rather not try. It wasn't a big deal, anyway. He just… needed to be alone for a little while.

Of course, for Yuugi, "alone" was a relative state.

"_Aibou?" _ An insubstantial figure materialized beside him, fixing him with an intense red stare. Yuugi turned to meet it, the corners of his mouth lifting reluctantly.

"Yeah, other me?"

The spirit took a moment to examine him, expression inscrutable. _"You seem deep in thought," _he said finally, glancing at their surroundings with a small frown. _"What are you doing?"_

"Waiting." Yuugi gestured towards the small crowd of duelists still waiting below, and the other Yuugi nodded, face flashing with irritation.

"_Fools," _he growled dismissively. Yuugi had been almost amused to find that the pharaoh was just as bothered by the persistent crowd as he was, though for entirely different reasons. _"What makes them think they have the right or ability to face the gods in battle? We would crush them within within three turns."_

Yuugi just shrugged. "We would," he agreed softly. Something in his tone drew his other self's attention once more.

"_Is something bothering you?" _he asked, placing an insubstantial hand on Yuugi's shoulder. _"It's not them, is it?"_

"No," Yuugi said, suppressing a laugh at the burst of protective anger he felt from the other Yuugi. "It's not that. It's just…"

He faded off, thinking back to the magazine that had been left abandoned in the hallway. As flippantly as his other self might use the word "we," Yuugi knew that he had very little to do with their combined victories… and he was okay with that. It rankled at times, but he'd come to accept that his role in the pharaoh's story was a supporting one, and that all he could do was try to grow stronger. But to see another's deeds attached to his name… for someone else's confidence to show through on his face and be labelled as him… it just made him feel small and useless sometimes. What would happen if his other self's search for his memories eventually took him away from Yuugi? Would Yuugi be trying all his life to live up to a legacy that was never really his, left to defend with his own measly strength deeds that he could never have accomplished?

Even thinking these thoughts made his cheeks burn with shame. It was stupid and selfish of him. Besides, what was any of that compared to what his other self must feel, not even having a name?

Admitting these fears could bring nothing but harm, so Yuugi left them unvoiced. "It's nothing," he said, gripping the fence. "Just… school and stuff. You know."

There was a long silence, in which Yuugi didn't dare to meet his other self's eyes. The hand on his shoulder was slowly withdrawn.

"_You can talk to me about anything," _he said, and Yuugi winced guiltily at the note of hurt in his voice. _"You know that, right?"_

Biting his lip, Yuugi turned to face him. "Look, I—" He stopped, blinking as a strange tingling sensation came over him. That was odd. When nothing else happened, he shook his head and tried again. "I—"

He cut off with a gasp as it returned with greater intensity. An uncomfortable heat swept through him, and he raised a shaky hand to his forehead to wipe away beads of sweat that had suddenly formed. There was a persistent tugging in his chest that he innately tried to resist, though he could feel it growing stronger. He squinted, shading his eyes to no effect. Where was all this light coming from?

"_Aibou! Are you okay?" _Catching the note of alarm in his other self's voice, Yuugi struggled to respond.

"O-other… me?" His knees hit the ground with a distant pain. He couldn't see. The world was too bright. Something was pulling at him, pulling him away, and he reached out desperately, but if his outstretched hands managed to brush against ghostly fingers, he couldn't tell.

"_Aibou!"_

Though he tried to hold on, the voice was fading. The world was fading, swallowed in light. His ears roared with the sound of wind, and the heat growing inside him became unbearable. He cried out wordlessly as he felt one last pull on his soul, and then…

As abruptly as it had started, the light, noise, the heat… vanished. Yuugi slumped forward, distantly grateful when his head hit a more forgiving surface than the rough concrete he'd been standing on. The world swam strangely before him in shades of tan and blue, and he closed his eyes.

_Other me…_

Exhausted, he gave up the fight and let himself fall. The darkness that rose to meet him was mercifully cool.

* * *

Long treks through the vast wastelands to inspect quarries had never been part of his plan, but then again his life had not really gone as he might have expected thus far. He had dreamed many things, had envisioned many events in his life, and none of them had included being surrounded by burly looking men, discussing the prospects of finding gold with a grizzled looking prospector. Not that the prospector made eye contact. He couldn't imagine what his guards would do if the man even attempted such a feat.

No, that would be much too risky, he supposed, though part of him missed the ability to look those who served him in the eye. It was not as if he hadn't adjusted, however. He had adjusted to many things in the past months, had become whatever it was he had needed to be for the people of his country, the people who he had sworn to guide and protect.

For his people he had become a god.

"I think that this trip will be quite lucrative, if, my most exalted king, you allow us to push further into the cavern," the prospector stated, drawing him out of his reverie. They had always said he was easily distracted, if only by his own thoughts.

The prospector was not allowed to speak directly to him, so he pulled on the hem of his trusted priest's robe, causing the man to bow his head so the young monarch was able to whisper his response in his ear. After a tense moment, the priest straightened and leveled his bright eyes at the prospector. "His highness believes that as long as you or your men are not put in terrible danger, he would be more than happy to see you delve further into this mine. He is certain that you know your trade well enough to assess the risk and make the correct choices."

The prospector's gaze settled on the young king's form for only a moment before turning away in restrained terror. He supposed curiosity must have overcome him, for it wasn't often a god commended you on your knowledge of a trade; briefly, he found himself hoping the other had not been disappointed by the face of his king. Awaiting the inevitable response, he found himself ignoring the supposed offense, as did his entourage. "I am honored by the king's confidence in my crew. We promise we will do all we are able to pull wonderful riches from the depths of this cavern."

The next moments found the king stepping into the harsh sunlight, blinking for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the glare. He stretched, receiving a few startled stares from the men around him, but he paid them little mind. Atem, King of the Two Kingdoms, was hardly a conventional ruler in any way, and he was not about to change who he was simply because of his title. At least not completely.

"You seem relieved."

"Relieved isn't quite the right word for what I am feeling," he admitted, his back cracking as he arched into his languid stretch. "It is more along the lines of anticipation. Now that this meeting is over, we will return home, which is a relief. I do so miss my gardens, and I would like to see that Siamun and Ahkenaden have not destroyed the palace in my absence."

The smirk that adorned his priest's lips was not lost on Atem.

"Oh, I am quite certain that the Lady Isis will have kept them in check, my king." Though the priest's face remained stoic, Atem could detect the sparkle of mirth in his eyes.

Atem had to agree. Of his priests and advisers, Isis was perhaps the best at mediating when all else failed. He liked to think it had something to do with her ability to see the future using the Millennium Tauk, and that her ability caused them to possess a deep seated respect for her. Though if he were being honest he would admit that it was also coupled with a particular fear of her connections. This was to say, a fear of her brother, Kalim, a powerful but silent man who commanded a great presence in any room if only for his bulk.

The matter of Isis was not a pressing, Atem realized as he shifted his body, his posture returning to its usual sort of proud rigidity. He had been raised to be a prince and he had no reason to behave in a way counter intuitive to his upbringing. In stock as well as bearing Atem was nothing but a king, albeit one of a short stature.

But would they expect him to be anything other than the perfect picture of nobility? Could he really ask them to see him as anything other than the son of one of the Two Kingdom's greatest rulers? After all, the previous king has made the land prosperous, and he had, fifteen harvests ago, protected his kingdom from the Threat of a Thousand Armies. How could he expect them to ask for him to be anything less than what his father had been?

A bitter taste in his mouth, Atem realized he had not responded to the Priest Mahado, who stood staring at him. "I am certain you are right," he said at last, quickly turning his face away and heading down the rocky slope toward their horses.

Wanting to make it to their boat by nightfall, Atem wasted no time in waiting for his contingency of guards nor his priest friend. They had to make a trek through the desert as of yet, and though it would not be a long one, journeying through the wastes was always dangerous. From behind him he heard the sound of sandals scraping stone as the men scuttled after their king, who was already far ahead of them. Draping his sand cloak about his shoulders and pulling the hood up up over his head, he pulled himself into the saddle of the ill-tempered, smelly beast before him.

Camels … Atem had never liked them, but he had to admit that they were necessary for desert travel.

"Are you gentleman coming, or do I have to leave you behind?" he asked, his voice somewhat sing-song, even from behind the scarf that now covered his mouth; one did not travel the red wasteland laid bare to the harm of the sun. His eyes were the only thing that shone, brilliant and taunting as his guards scrambled up onto their own camels, a few making sure to secure their supplies.

"Must you be so reckless, my king?"

Atem returned his gaze to Mahado, whose brow was creased in concern.

It was not surprising that the man would feel this way. After all, he had been chasing after Atem for the last five years. Mahado had seen Atem at his worst points, but he was also fairly sure that the priest was aware of all the good he intended to accomplish, though they had never discussed it. Perhaps that was because, with Mahado, there never truly was a need to discuss anything; the man simply seemed to know.

"You know I do not mean any harm," Atem replied in a hushed tone, enough for a bit of the tension to leave Mahado's shoulders.

"I know, dear king, but you must remember you are no longer simply a prince." The priest's voice was gentle, a tone that Atem recognized from all the times the other had caught him playing when he was supposed to be studying. "Your life is too valuable now. You cannot treat things so rashly. What if something were to happen to you? You have no heir yet, master, but even if you did you still represent your people's hopes."

"I will be fine." He waved his arm, though part of what Mahado said sank through to the very depths of his being. He felt his Ba reel as he realized that his priest was indeed correct; he had become the symbol of his great nation, and he could no longer act like a child. This left him feeling more disgruntled than it should have.

Their conversation at a close, the group set off across the burning sand, a vast land of red and blue all that Atem could see for miles. Riding in silence to conserve energy, he was able to grant his mind passage to wander, dreaming of his bed back home, and of the hounds waiting for him. Had they been fed properly? He couldn't help but confess worry. After all, they had been gifts from his father and were very precious to him.

His thoughts continued in this pattern for quite some time until his eyes caught sight of something unusual in the distance, a spot of darkness in a sea of gleaming sand. He stared, transfixed, as it grew closer, realizing with a jolt that it was actually a human being. He could see a tangle of limbs, and, perhaps more importantly, the bare skin of his face.

Why, such a person would be baked alive in this heat without the proper shelter!

Fidgeting from atop his mount, it only took Atem a moment before he came to a decision about what to do. Launching himself off the camel, he went rolling through the sand, coming to a slow stop and struggling to his feet, his guards shouting in protest, though Atem did not hear Mahado's voice among them.

Taking off, he moved as quickly as he could toward the collapsed form, something in his mind screaming that it could be a bandit. Those thoughts disappeared, however, when he saw the face of the person who lay crumpled in the sand.

There was a sheen of sweat there, across his brow, smooth with skin the color of gold dust. It was strangely yellow compared to the copper of Atem's hand, which hovered over the stranger's head at this very moment. His features, too, were clearly foreign, and the fact that he had been discovered in the desert would not help his chances with Atem's guard at all. Surely they would see him as a servant of Chaos.

And if all those things did not tempt them to kill the young man in front of him, the young monarch knew for sure what would, for his hair shot up in every direction, a mirror of Atem's own voluminous mess of spikes. Such a distinction … surely his men would take this poor, ill youth as a threat simply for that similarity, which could be used to conjure a powerful spell that was a danger to their king.

Despite all this, Atem felt that this person, whoever he was, was far from a threat. It was then and there he resolved to give the other help instead of leaving him hear to die, or allowing his soldiers to perform an execution.

With great difficulty, he pulled the oddly clad youth into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Normally this would be an impossibility, but this person was mercifully short and light, making it possible for Atem to hold him. Leaving no room for his men to question his intents, he strode through their stunned ranks to drape the other over the front of his camel.

Without another glace at anyone, least of all Mahado, whose skeptical expression he could feel rather than see, Atem spoke. "How far are we from shade and food?"

He turned his gaze upon Mahado, who shook himself, offering an answer. "Only a few more miles, my dear king." His anxious eyes fell on the unconscious form that Atem clasped to his chest, propping the limp body up with one arm. Without even speaking, Mahado had asked Atem if he was sure of his decision.

"This is good news. We have in our presence a victim of the heat, and I would like to make haste before it is too late to save him." Saying no more, Atem urged his camel forward in a way that left no room for discussion.

Having no choice, his men followed him.

The young king soon found that these last few miles felt longer than the entire passage before, if only because he could feel how faint the heartbeat of his charge was against his chest. The other's state concerned him, and every minute seemed to drag as he worried for the well-being of this unusual stranger who now sat before him, slumped over.

He had saved him because of an instinct, a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that had called his attention to the other's welling being. He knew beyond a doubt that this person was important to him somehow. He though did not yet know in what capacity, the inclination was strong and he had no desire to ignore it.

He had never ignored such a feeling, and he had no intention of staring now.


	2. In Which the Two Heroes Meet

_**Sympathetic Magic**_

_By A Perplexing Puzzle and The Naked King_

A pounding in Yuugi's head brought him out of an uneasy sleep. He groaned, then coughed painfully as the sound aggravated his throat. Attempting to swallow, he grimaced when he couldn't work up enough moisture. His whole mouth felt like sandpaper.

Squinting his eyes open, he immediately closed them when even that small amount of light sent a sharp pain through his skull, causing his stomach to churn in sour protest. He'd managed to glimpse the inside of… some sort of tent? Where was he? Had he been sick? He thought he remembered… something… a fuzzy memory of light, and falling, but his head hurt too much to pursue it.

His breathing quickened, edged with panic. What had happened to him?

"Do not fear. You are among friends." At the low, familiar voice, Yuugi immediately calmed. Something cool was pressed against his lips—the rim of a cup—and he took a sip, only to turn his head when the tangy sweet liquid burned his throat, feeling betrayed.

"Drink," the voice urged, and he reluctantly obeyed, taking another sip. It still hurt going down, but at least it was liquid, and he started drinking greedily. A small noise of protest escaped his lips when the cup was withdrawn, and he heard an amused chuckle.

"Not too quickly," the voice chided. "I did not save you from the desert only for you to make yourself sick."

Yuugi's mouth turned upward and he laughed weakly, pleased that the action didn't send him into another coughing fit.

"What happened?" he whispered, taking another, slower sip when the cup was once again offered to him. He heard the other hum in approval.

"My men and I found you collapsed in the desert. You were near death at the time, but you have recovered well." The cup was removed once more, and a warm, strong hand was placed on his clammy forehead. "I would not leave a stranger to die."

Brow furrowed in confusion, Yuugi struggled to raise himself up, dismayed by how easily the other kept him in place with just the light pressure of his hand. The more aware Yuugi became, the less sense his words made. "What…?"

"The rest you must tell me," the man concluded. "How did a youth such as yourself come into such disfavor as to be left stranded in the deserts of my kingdom?"

Something was wrong. Why was the other Yuugi talking like this? If this was his idea of a joke, he'd picked a poor time to develop a sense of humor. And… if his other self was talking to him… then who was holding the cup? His headache now abated to the point where he dared to open his eyes, Yuugi looked up.

"Other me, what are you talking about…" His voice faded off, leaving him speechless. The man sitting beside him was almost a mirror image of his other self. There were small changes that Yuugi couldn't help but notice; his lips were a little fuller, his face a little rounder, and his skin was a warm, reddish color that he had never seen on a person before. Still, the similarities far outweighed the differences in Yuugi's eyes. His voice was the same, as was his hair, sticking out in all directions. And his eyes, an intense red gaze that Yuugi had met many times, though there was a distance to it that he couldn't place.

Most importantly, he was _alive_—not a spirit confined to a puzzle, but a living, breathing man whose solid hand still rested on Yuugi's head. If he sat still enough, he thought he might feel the other's heartbeat.

"Other… _me?_" Yuugi said incredulously, clearing his throat. The stare he got in return was piercing, and he found himself looking away nervously, stomach fluttering.

"No," the man said finally with a restrained smile. "I am not another you, though the similarities are uncanny. It is fortunate for you that I found you, for more reasons than one." He spoke gravely. "Others might not have taken so kindly to your appearance."

Yuugi nodded shakily in response, though he didn't understand most of what the man said. "So… we don't know each other at all?" he said hesitantly. "We've never met before?"

His rescuer raised an elegant eyebrow. "I would not forget meeting one such as you. If you have seen me before, it was not to my knowledge."

A heavy layer of suspicion followed that statement, which Yuugi was anxious to diffuse. "No, I… guess I haven't. Sorry." He smiled apologetically. "You just look like a friend of mine. Maybe I'm just anxious for something familiar…"

The other relaxed. "The sun does strange things to a man's mind," he allowed, and Yuugi nodded vigorously. It wasn't the full truth, of course. The similarities between this man and his other self were too striking to be a product of Yuugi's sun-baked mind… but it was enough for now, until he had a better idea of what was going on.

Reluctantly, Yuugi realized that magic must have something to do with it. How else had he ended up in the middle of a desert, with his other self's younger, tanner twin?

_What do you think, other me? _he asked, raising a hand to his chest to caress the puzzle… only to grasp air where cool metal should have been. Belatedly, Yuugi recognized the vast emptiness in his mind, and froze in horror.

"Other me!" The outburst startled the man beside him enough that he jumped in surprise, but Yuugi barely noticed, searching frantically for the comforting presence that had become so familiar, he'd started to take it for granted. It wasn't there. "My puzzle! Where's the other me? Where's my puzzle?" His heart clenched. What if it had fallen where they found him? Desperately, he sought out the stranger's gaze. "Please, when you found me, did I have… I-I'm missing a golden necklace, about this big, shaped like—" As he gestured with his fingers, his eyes fell on the golden ornament adorning his rescuer's chest and he cut off with a sharp breath. "You _did_ find it!"

The man followed his gaze down. "You mean my pendant? I'm afraid you're mistaken. This has belonged to me since the day of my… coronation."

There was the slightest hesitation in his speech, but Yuugi didn't notice. He was too busy staring incredulously. "What are you talking about? Please, it's very important to me." The man said nothing, and Yuugi frowned, incensed. Did he actually think Yuugi would forget his own possessions? "Please give it back! You must have taken…"

The accusation died on his lips as the stranger's eyes became red ice.

"You are mistaken," he repeated coldly, and Yuugi flinched. "But I will allow you the benefit of the doubt. You have recently been very sick."

Yuugi opened his mouth… and closed it again warily when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. There were people in the tent with them, standing so quietly that he hadn't noticed them until that moment. Though they did not move, they radiated a sense of readiness, as if one command would set them in motion—and Yuugi was sure by the offended looks they gave him that they would be more than happy to obey _any_ order they received. He shivered.

"However, I believe you are sufficiently recovered now to answer my questions," the man continued, speaking imperially with every assurance of being answered. "Who are you, stranger? Where are you from?" His eyes flashed dangerously. "Why were you traveling in this desert?"

"I…" Yuugi stared helplessly for a moment, then slumped back in defeat. "I'm Yuugi. Yuugi Mutou," he said, with one last glance at the golden puzzle around the other's neck. At least it was still unbroken, which meant that the other Yuugi was safe. For now. "I'm from… Domino City. Japan? I can't answer your last question, though." He laughed bitterly. "I don't know how I got here… or where I am… or who _you _are. Thank you for saving me, though. I'm… sorry for accusing you." The words burned his tongue, addressed to the person who had taken his puzzle, but they were necessary.

The man half-smirked at him, as though sensing this. "You would give me your name so easily?" he asked softly, something dark hidden in his voice. "Names are powerful things, stranger Yuugi. Now I have power over you, power that I do not think you understand."

A cold shiver ran down Yuugi's spine. It was all he could do not to shrink away.

"I am not familiar with your land of origin," he mused, seemingly oblivious to Yuugi's discomfort. "This is strange, as I have a thorough knowledge of nearby nations… though it also makes sense. You are like nobody I have ever seen." He studied Yuugi a moment longer, then slapped his knees. "As for how you arrived here… if you speak the truth, then I suppose we will have to discover this together."

"We?" Yuugi repeated, startled. He hadn't intended to leave the other until he found a way to retrieve his puzzle, but he hadn't expected it to be that easy, either. "You'll let me stay?"

"Of course." The smirk was back, an expression so achingly familiar to Yuugi that his heart clenched in longing. "You did not expect me to let you leave so easily, did you? As you are, you endanger yourself and others. You have no possessions." He raised one finger, counting. "Your resemblance to me would bring nothing but trouble for both of us. You meet my eyes without shame, which tells me that you do not know our customs." Two more fingers went up, and he gave Yuugi a significant glance as he raised a fourth. "Though you can understand me, and I you, your lips do not match the words I am hearing. You speak an unfamiliar language, yet I understand it as my own tongue." He held his hand up for emphasis, then let it drop. "I had intended to keep you close before, but now… now I must keep you with me."

Yuugi stared back at him, too stunned to even respond. He hadn't even noticed the difference in their languages before, though now that he did, it prickled the back of his neck. Magic was definitely involved, but without the help of the puzzle, Yuugi was defenseless. Having his dismal situation so succinctly summarized… he suddenly felt very alone.

"I want to go home." He wasn't sure why he said it, though he hated how small his voice sounded, choked by the burning tears he was trying to hold back. Closing his eyes, he imagined for a moment that he was back at the game shop, laughing with his friends under the watchful eye of his other self… an illusion that was shattered by the hands that came to rest on his shoulders. Yuugi looked up in surprise.

"I did not mean to give a false impression," the other man murmured, compassion in his voice. "I shall only keep you with me until we find a way to send you home. It is clear to me that you do not belong here." He gave a reassuring smile. "In a few days we will arrive at my palace. Once there, we will find a solution together."

"Your palace?" Yuugi echoed, and the stranger laughed outright.

"You truly do not know who I am, do you?" he asked, amused. He seemed refreshed by the concept.

"I told you I didn't," Yuugi said, slightly annoyed, but the man only smiled.

"I am simply unaccustomed to it. You are a rare find, indeed, stranger Yuugi." Stretching, the man stood up, adjusting his long violet cloak. "I regret that I must leave you now. There is much to attend to, and you must rest if you are to journey with us by boat to Mennefer. However, I shall leave a person with you to attend to your needs."

"No!" Yuugi protested quickly, then flinched at the looks he received from their silent watchers. "I mean… I'd rather be alone, please. If that's okay…"

Noticing the fearful way Yuugi's eyes flitted around, the stranger's face softened. "You are under my protection," he said gently. "I have given the order that you are not to be harmed, and my word is law."

Yuugi flushed. "Thank you," he muttered, embarrassed at being seen through so easily. "For saving me, for helping me… for everything."

"It is no problem at all," the man assured him. "My heart would have to be cold indeed to never open up to others."

Yuugi bit his lip. The more they spoke, the less he could believe that this man had actually taken his puzzle. Unless every good deed he'd performed so far had been a deception… "Who are you?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

The man smiled enigmatically, drawing himself up. "I suppose it is only fair that you know. I am the king of this desert country, this land. You may call me 'Pharaoh.' It's a… habit that people have picked up as of late." Turning around, he gestured to the people watching with a short, barked order, and they began to file out. "I shall respect your wish to be left alone. Rest, if you can." He started to duck through the tent flap himself, and then paused, looking back. "I _will _help you get home. You have my word."

With one last glance, he was gone, the tent flap falling shut behind him. Yuugi realized he was holding his breath and let it out slowly, eyes wide. That… wasn't possible. If that man was actually a pharaoh, then that would mean…

"He's the other me," Yuugi whispered, awed. In some weird, magical way, it made sense. The stone tablet hanging in the Domino museum, the search for an ancient past… the strangely garbed people who had come to Battle City and addressed his other self as "pharaoh"… as bizarre as it seemed, it was the _only_ thing that made sense. "He's the other me," he repeated. "Which means… that I'm in Egypt. _Ancient _Egypt," he corrected, repressing a hysterical giggle. He was losing it. Part of him was ashamed to be talking out loud to himself like this, but the larger part didn't care. He'd just woken up in a foreign land with no puzzle and no friends… in a place where his friends hadn't even been _born _yet…

He sobered abruptly. How was he supposed to get home? The pharaoh—his other self?—whoever he was, had promised to find a way, but was he even capable of such a thing? And… this pharaoh wasn't his other self, not really. He might become the other Yuugi someday, but right now they were strangers. Another thought occurred to him that made his throat tighten. What if his real other self wasn't here at all? The puzzle that the pharaoh wore had to be the original puzzle, which meant that the other Yuugi's soul wouldn't be housed within it yet, which meant that Yuugi… was completely alone. It also meant that Yuugi had offended his rescuer for no reason. The pharaoh had been telling the truth, after all. He probably _had _received it on the day of his coronation.

It was all too much. Yuugi's headache had returned with a vengeance, and he leaned back on his cushion, gritting his teeth. "There _has_ to be a way home," he muttered, stubbornly determined to be optimistic. "There has to be!"

Something hard jabbed into Yuugi's side, and his heart leapt in realization. Scrambling beneath the thin sheet covering him, he unlatched the small case at his waist and pulled out a thick stack of cards with shaking fingers—his deck. The pharaoh had been wrong. He still had one possession left.

Automatically, he checked the top three cards, sighing in relief when the faces of the three gods looked back at him. He would have to guard these carefully while he was here—they were the key to retrieving his other self's memories. He paused, frowning strangely when he realized that he was currently _living_ his other self's memories… but he pushed the thought away for a later time and flipped the next card.

Magical Hats. Laughing quietly, he flipped another one. Monster Reborn. The Celtic Guardian. Kuriboh.

Yuugi stopped, fingering the card with a smile as he remembered the many times his other self had held it, drawn to it by some connection that even he didn't understand. Many hearts had gone into the making of this deck—his own heart, his grandpa's… his other self's… Holding these cards, he thought he could feel them with him, cheering him on, supporting him. He held onto that feeling. It wasn't quite like not being alone, but it was as close as he could get.

Trembling, Yuugi flipped his next card. The Dark Magician.

He almost didn't notice when the first tear fell.

* * *

Footfalls struck the rugs that covered the ground beneath the vast canopy of his tent, his brow furrowed in intense concentration as he paced the length of his temporary living space. Today had been a long day, and there was much on his mind, though none of it was his usual fare. For once, matters of state, religion, and agriculture were far from his mind. Instead, he thought of the young man that he had now taken into his protective custody.

Yuugi Mutou, an enigma if he had ever seen one.

He had a feeling Yuugi was every bit the victim he said he was. He truly believed that the other had absolutely no idea how he had arrived here. After all, if he had been a hostile, he would have more knowledge of the customs here, and he would certainly know who _Atem_ was. Somehow, Atem doubted he was faking stupidity. Those violet eyes were honest, and if there was one thing about Yuugi Atem knew for certain, he knew from looking at those eyes that he was nothing if not earnest.

Being earnest did not help him when he accused the king of the world of thievery, however.

"Other me," he muttered, his fingers brushing against the gold surface of the living metal beneath his fingers. The Pendant throbbed with great strength, a power that had already melded itself to Atem's own personal magic, the frequency of his being.

Yuugi had wanted the Pendant so badly. Atem could see the desperation in his eyes, the longing, and when he had repeatedly pleaded for "other me" … Part of it had broken his heart, though most of what he had felt in that moment had been defensive outrage. The Pendant was his, his last connection to his father and one of the few things they shared. More than a symbol of his position, more than an amplifier for his natural magic, the Millennium Pendant was his heirloom, a reminder of his father.

When Yuugi had demanded the Pendant he had panicked. His words had come out abrasive, and it took all his restraint not to call foul on the person who had threatened to take away his only physical link to his father. It was only through great self-control that he was eventually able to dismiss Yuugi's outburst to his guard as the result of the heat, though in retrospect he was incredibly glad he had been able to. Yuugi did not deserve to die because of his jealousy, especially since it appeared to be an honest misunderstanding.

Finally ceasing his pacing, Atem sank to the floor with a sigh, lying down and folding his arms behind his head to use as a head rest. This was so harrowing, and he had the feeling that it was not going to get better any time soon.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to find some measure of rest while he yet could. Before long, he would have to return to Mennefer, and all the work he had forsaken for this trip to Upper Egypt. There was still awhile before his journey's end, however, for a noble had invited him to stay at his villa only a few miles down river. It would be a chance for him to rest, and also for Yuugi to adjust to life here, as he had no idea how long it would take to return the other to his home.

"You are restless, my dear king."

Drawn from his thoughts, Atem turned his eyes upward to meet the stare of Mahado, who kneeled across from him, his robe pooling about his ankles. "I am able to tell because you have not yet relaxed. Your muscles are still so tense, my king."

Atem's lips parted in a sigh. How could Mahado see through him so easily? "I simply have much on my mind," he pushed himself back up to rest his weight on his palms. "It has been a long day and my nerves have been worn a bit thin."

As if he anticipated a long conversation, Mahado shifted his weight so that he sat with his legs crossed before him, his hands resting on his knees. "It is the boy."

It wasn't a question. Between them, it never needed to be, at least not when they were alone. "Is it so obvious?"

Mahado simply fixed Atem with his stare, prompting the monarch to continue speaking.

"I simply do not know what to make of him. He is a helpless victim, but at the same time he accuses me of stealing his possessions!" Unable to sit any longer, Atem stood and once more began to pace the length of his tent, Mahado's eyes following his movements intently. "One second he elicits my sympathy and the next my rage!"

"You are letting your emotions get the better of you, Atem."

If the stern tone had not captured his attention, the use of his given name certainly would have. Frozen in his place, Atem stared at Mahado in a numb sort of shock, his arms hanging uselessly at his side.

Without bothering to wait for a response, Mahado continued. "Though you handled the situation quite admirably at the time, now that you are alone you are over thinking the situation. You already gave your word to help him, and if you have any further questions he is under your custody."

"I do not like waiting for answers, Mahado," Atem said, raising his arms to cross them over his chest. "Though I know you are right, technically, there is just something about him … It's different than it usually is … He affects me strongly, and I cannot explain to you why."

Mahado and Atem spent a long moment starting at one another before Mahado finally closed his eyes with a long release of breath. "Might I make a suggestion, my dear king?"

Blinking slowly, Atem uncrossed his arms and rolled his shoulders, tempting his sore muscles into relaxing. "You are free to speak, Priest Mahado." _As always, _Atem thought before lowering himself to the ground once again.

"If he affects you so strongly, perhaps it is best if you keep your emotional distance from him," the other suggested gently. "I hate to see you so stressed, your highness, and I know that Priest Set would not be pleased if I allowed you to worry yourself into a rut while you are under my care."

At the mention of Set, Atem's eyes narrowed. He had known Set for longer than he had known nearly anybody else in the court, and they suffered a special kind of closeness born of an old and familiar rivalry and respect. To say their relationship was complicated would have been the greatest of understatements.

"Hngh," was his noncommittal response, causing Mahado to snort.

"I am being quite serious, your highness. If you want your emotions to be spared, do not grant yourself the luxury of closeness with the boy," he stood up. "You will only be hurt in the end."

Straightening his robe, Mahado prepared to leave, Atem's eyes seemingly bound to watch his every movement. "Now, if you excuse me, my dear king, I am going to secure the camp's perimeter." He nodded once before bowing low from the waist, his eye contact once again averted. "I know that this is our last night here, but one can never be too safe, my king. I must ensure your safety."

Leaving the young monarch no chance to answer, he pushed the tent flap back and stepped out into the cold night. The king's eyes never once rose from where Mahado had stood, staring listlessly into space. It seemed that he was once again alone with the jumble of his thoughts and emotions.

Sighing, Atem attempted to sort through the sting of anger he had felt when Mahado suggested he distance himself from Yuugi. The feeling that he would never understand why the stranger Yuugi provoked such strong reactions in him was overwhelming, and forced him to the conclusion that Mahado was correct. In order to spare himself any future pain, he had no choice but to heed his priest's words and distance himself from his charge.

Pushing all other thoughts from his find, he busied himself with preparing for sleep, removing his jewelry to slip into the comfort of his lavishly furnished tent. He thought about how he could have whatever he wished, how the King of Two Kingdoms could have all of his whims obeyed, but he was ultimately powerless to the pleadings of one bizarre foreigner.

_I want to go home._

The words still echoed in his head and Atem realized that not only would he do anything to make that wish a reality, he would not be able to follow Mahado's advice. Much as death was inevitable, so was the nurturing of his connection to Yuugi.

The only question in his mind as he finally slipped off to sleep was how long he could keep up his charade of indifference toward the other.


	3. In Which there is a Boat and Dinner

**Sympathetic Magic**

_A Story by A Perplexing Puzzle and The Naked King_**  
**

Today was the perfect day for sailing, the sun just beginning to rise as life slowly returned to the world along with it's light. It was still relatively cool in the early light of the day. The monarch had just sent for his charge, who was now stumbling toward him, sleep in his eyes. He had to admit that the other looked strange in a shendyt, his pale chest now completely bare, his arms crossed over it in what Atem was fairly sure was embarrassment. It would be better for him in the long run, though, as what the stranger Yuugi now wore was an acceptable style for men.

He noticed that the other had been given a satchel but did not think to ask what it was for. Mahado must have given it to him, since he was the only one with the clearance to procure something like that besides himself, and as he trusted Mahado's judgment, he pretended to ignore it. "You are prepared to head down river?" Atem looked toward the north, not waiting for an answer. "It will be a quick journey, as we sail with the current."

"Uhm …," the stranger's voice was quiet, and he trailed off, not saying anything more.

Atem could not say that he blamed him, for the guards that now flanked their king were casting their suspicious gazes upon him, their knuckles white as they tightened around their weapons. Atem turned to them, barking orders for them to stand down and go to their stations. Looking a bit disgruntled, but unable to argue with his absolute authority, they shuffled away.

"You may sit with me in the repose of the shade," Atem declared, motioning for the other to follow as they set out to board the ship. "I would not want your skin to be damaged any more than it was when you were discovered."

Something like gratitude flashed over Yuugi's features, but it was quickly replaced by an expression that Atem was sure meant the other was trying to distance himself from him. It bothered Atem that Yuugi should feel that way, even though it was incredibly hypocritical. What was the reason Yuugi attempted to pull away when yesterday he had so easily looked Atem in the eye? It was a question to which he did not yet have an answer.

Together they boarded the ship, and Atem sat down in the throne that awaited him, his eyes still focused on Yuugi, who seemed to twitch underneath his gaze. Every once in awhile, the monarch caught sight of a few furtive glances from the stranger, who seemed to be growing more tense with each passing moment. "You need to relax," he suggested, unable to take the nervousness any longer as it was beginning to affect him. "Sit down, enjoy the scenery," he motioned around them with his hand. "My country is very beautiful, and you are a foreigner. Surely you must want to survey your surroundings?"

The stranger Yuugi stared at him, his eyes widening before he turned away from Atem's gaze, staring out at the reeds and Sacred Lotus that still marked this territory as Upper Egypt. Atem followed those eyes, admiring how green his own country truly was during the Season of Growth. It was so vast and beautiful and it was his to protect. A feeling of pride caught in his throat as he thought about his nation's history and tradition, ingrained so deeply within him that he was sure he could never be separated completely from it's tightly woven fabric of culture. He was only distracted from his silent exaltation of his country when he heard the stranger Yuugi speak.

"It _is_ beautiful … " Though his back was still turned, Atem could hear the awe in his voice, as he very well should. "I didn't think it would be so green here," he said as he spun back around to face Atem, who had arched his eyebrows. So Yuugi had heard of The Two Kingdoms? "I always pictured it as a desert."

Atem could not hold back his snort. If he had heard of The Two Kingdoms, it had been from an enemy if he thought such things. "While other peoples may live in the desert, my people subsist off the bountiful gifts of the River Nile, which sustains all life." He heard his voice slipping into the one he used when addressing crowds, but he could not help it. His nation was a subject about which he was very passionate. "It is part of the cosmic balance between dearth and prosperity that governs the world we live in from birth to death."

Yuugi simply stared at him with an expression on his face that Atem could not read, apparently too stunned to respond, so Atem continued with his tirade. "This is my nation, stranger Yuugi, my home," with a grand sweep of his arms, he stood, motioning to everything that lay around him. "I am proud to be it's ruler and I would do anything to protect it, even give my life, if need be."

He saw the other's eyes grow large and felt his gaze shift away before he saw it. He seemed startled by Atem's sudden outburst, not that the monarch blamed him, as he had accidentally stumbled upon one of Atem's more … passionate subjects. There was a long silence, and Atem finally sat down, turning his face away from Yuugi to stare back out at the landscape. His mind was just beginning to wander when Yuugi's voice beckoned to him.

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

And Atem made the mistake of turning his head to look Yuugi in the eyes, which had grown almost compassionate, soft with the light of concern.

He turned his face away, trying to gather his thoughts before he returned his eyes to Yuugi. The excitement in the air had long since dissipated, leaving each word to hang between them, imprinted with a great significance. "That is the prayer I pray everyday," he said, ''I do not want it to come to that. I want to live with my people for many years to come."

Yuugi blinked, but quickly averted his gaze, as if he were hiding something. "Yeah, me too." He cleared his throat and quickly glanced around. "I mean, uh, I would like for you to live with your people, not me, I – uhm … " He stopped, taking a deep breath before grasping for a subject change, something for which Atem was grateful. "So, how long have you been Pharaoh, exactly?" Yuugi laughed nervously, his face becoming flush. "I mean, no offense, but you seem a little young for the job."

Allowing himself to smirk, Atem's body relaxed. "Oh, so you noticed? Is it truly so obvious that I'm inexperienced that even a foreigner is able to tell?" He shook his head, sighing. "I have been on the throne for three months or so," he said, "and I am fifteen flood seasons old, though that is barely true." Another long silence passed as Atem shifted his weight, leaning on his arm, his chin resting in his palm. "I suppose fifteen would be young, save for the fact that I was chosen by the Pendant."

He caught the other eying him and turned his attention back to the stranger, arching an eyebrow in question. "Yes?"

"Don't worry," Yuugi suddenly assured. "Your age isn't obvious, I'm just … good at telling. I'm short, too," he said, shuffling his feet and taking a deep breath. He glanced sideways, at the Pendant, and for a moment Atem was afraid he would ask for it, but no such thing happened. "How did it choose you? Did you have to solve it?"

The fact that he knew it was truly a puzzle took Atem off guard for a moment, and he found himself rubbing the back of his head, his defenses weakened. Pushing aside the fact that the stranger Yuugi knew something he should have no way of knowing, Atem attempted to answer his question.

"When my father, " he hesitated, "passed away, he left the Pendant in pieces." He thought of his desperation back then, of the feeling of absolute despair that had overwhelmed him. "My eldest brother spent 45 long days attempting to solve it before he gave up, and then I took up the task. With 25 days remaining until my father's funeral procession, I poured my grief into this pendant." His fingers stroked the gold as he thought back to those long and sleepless nights. "Before I even realized what I had done, I had completed the Pendant. I did not realize what I had done or what it truly meant … "

Lost in thought, he did not truly see Yuugi. "I never asked to be king. I never wanted this … " His own words jarred him out of his daze, and he soon found that he had confided something that he had intended to remain forever hidden in a stranger. "No. Never mind."

As if he could recover from such a slip up. Ha.

He looked away from Yuugi, only to find his eyes glued to the other's face when he felt something soft cover his hand and realized that the other was touching him. "It's okay," Yuugi said, immediately quashing Atem's usual outrage and indignation at being touched against his will; one of the few perks of being king. "That … I can't even imagine. But maybe it was meant to be that way, you know?" The kind smile on his lips grew. "Otherwise, you couldn't have solved it." His face suddenly grew serious, and Atem watched as his brow furrowed, his expression morphing into one of great importance. "Maybe … You're the only one who can do what needs to be done."

He felt Yuugi shiver, and was suddenly moved by the words that the stranger Yuugi spoke. Trying to fight down the need to thank him, he instead decided to acknowledge the truth of his words and warn him of the danger of their connected hands. His guards were getting antsy.

"The only one who can do what needs to be done … " he trailed off, a smirk tugging at his lips. "That is what they tell me. But you might want to release my hand. I believe my guards are getting the wrong idea." He nodded toward his entourage.

Though the other stared blankly at him for a moment, but then withdrew his hand as if he had been burned, scuttling back across the deck, into the sunlight which now beat down upon them. "I'm sorry!" he squawked. "I'm so, **so **sorry! I wasn't thinking! I … !" Atem watched with amusement as his mouth drew up into a small "o". Shakily, the other stood, brushing himself off. "I … overreacted, didn't I? "

He stared at Yuugi for a long moment before stiffing the laughter that threatened to bubble over by pressing his hand to his mouth. He was just so … Who was this stranger and why was he so ridiculous? Normally any lack of decorum would be slanderous, but this person somehow managed to be positively endearing and truly amusing. "You rather did, yes, Yuugi," he said with a rather undignified snort at the other's expense. He simply could not help himself!

When was the last time he had been this happy?

The thought that this stranger made him happier than his own friends and family was a shocking one, and he suddenly frowned.

"Sorry," he heard the stranger say again. "Maybe you could teach me some of your customs so that I don't mess up again?" The query was an honest one, and Atem found himself considering it. "I don't know much, and I kind of wish I wasn't so clueless all the time."

Atem sighed. "Stranger Yuugi, I would be more than willing to teach you our ways, but I am afraid I am a busy man. These next few days will be our best chance at drilling some sense into you," he smirked once more. "I will see to it that we have some time alone in which I may instruct you, but once we reach Mennefer I am afraid I will have to hand your instruction over to someone else." He wondered who that would be.

Yuugi frowned, and Atem, assuming it was because of the finality of his words, spoke reassurance. "Do not worry, I still intend to help you return to your home. I will simply need to confer with someone more knowledgeable than I." He sighed. "Never fear, though. I still intend to keep you close."

_ Both for your protection and the sake of my curiosity_, thought Atem.

Yuugi did not say anything else, apparently deep in thought, so Atem returned to his daydreams, enjoying the lazy heat beneath the shade. Yuugi eventually sat at his feet, his legs tucked to his chest, eyes staring but distant, and when Atem looked at him he wondered if the other were thinking of someone. Certainly, he seemed very lonely, a feeling with which Atem found himself being able to identify.

Perhaps he and Yuugi were kindred spirits, and that was why the other affected him so.

With that thought he realized the sun was sinking below its highest point and that he had not eaten since they had packed up camp that morning. Frowning, he stood, about to inquire when someone shouted that they were about to make a stop.

Atem looked to shore and saw the gleaming white of a nobleman's home.

They had reached the villa.

* * *

Clutching his satchel, Yuugi disembarked from the small boat that had carried him and the pharaoh partway down the Nile, absently checking the skirt thing—shendyt?—they'd given him to make sure it was still tied tightly around his waist. He understood the necessity of wearing it; his own clothing stood out too much, and though the sweat still beaded on his forehead and rolled down his back, this flimsy white skirt _was_ better suited for the sun. Still, Yuugi really missed wearing pants. He couldn't shake the feeling that this skirt could fall off at any time.

The large, white building they'd arrived at was exotically impressive, though Yuugi was too preoccupied to notice. The moment the pharaoh stepped off the boat, he'd been flanked by his guards, who glared back at Yuugi suspiciously. Biting his lip, Yuugi slowed his pace so that the distance between them grew, but their expressions didn't soften. He supposed he couldn't blame them after that stupid hand-holding stunt he'd pulled. Even the memory was enough made him flush again in embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but seeing the pharaoh look so sad and unsure, he'd just… forgotten. It was hard sometimes to remember that, though he looked and sounded like his other self, Yuugi didn't actually know this man.

Of course, sometimes it was all too _easy_ to remember. However convincing the illusion of familiarity might be, whenever the pharaoh called him "Stranger Yuugi," it all came crashing back. Even in the beginning, he had never been a stranger to his other self. He had always just been "Yuugi," or, more recently, "partner." _ Aibou. _It hurt to be addressed so distantly by someone he would one day know so well, especially when he was the only familiar person so far from home… but maybe it was for the best. If this was really his other self's past, he couldn't afford to change anything too drastically. It would be better for all involved if he kept his distance.

Yuugi glanced at the pharaoh again, then quickly looked away when he found the man's gaze already fixed on him. Why did the man keep _staring_ at him like that?

A small entourage had emerged to greet them, and Yuugi felt the pharaoh's attention shift away. The owner of the estate was easy to pick out—his elaborate jewelry, while nowhere near the pharaoh's, set him apart from the rest, and he held himself with assurance. However, even he bowed the same as everyone else as they approached. Yuugi noticed with fascination that he was the only one in the group who would meet the pharaoh's gaze, and even then it was only for the barest of seconds. Uneasily, he realized why the guards were so edgy around him. If this was the treatment the pharaoh was used to receiving… He shifted anxiously. How many customs had he already flouted without knowing it?

Then the nobleman spoke, and Yuugi made himself small and still—a skill he'd had plenty of opportunity to pick up over the years.

"Thank you, my pharaoh, for deigning to stay in my humble abode." He bowed again, head bobbing up and down nervously. Yuugi supposed he didn't get many visitors as important as this. "I trust your journey was a safe one?"

"It was," the pharaoh confirmed in a reverberating voice. "I believe the results of this journey will be fruitful, perhaps in unexpected ways."

"Excellent." The man bowed once more, and Yuugi had to repress a smile, wondering what the other Yuugi would make of this treatment. "I am pleased to hear it, great king. Please, all of my estate's resources are at your disposal. The gardens are lovely this time of year…"

Yuugi's mind wandered off as he looked around surreptitiously from beneath his bangs. Once Yuugi had finally had a chance to rest and think things over, he'd realized that somebody must be responsible for his presence here. The odds of this being some cosmic accident were slim to none, however much trouble he tended to attract. He just wished he knew who… and why.

A worried frown formed on his face. If he was in the past, did that mean that the puzzle in the future had been left alone and unguarded? Maybe this was a trick designed to get Yuugi out of the way… but then why send him here? Unless they thought they could change the future by altering the past...

"Yuugi?" Startled, he looked up, then averted his eyes quickly when he remembered how everyone else had done so.

"Yes… um, pharaoh?" he asked, and the pharaoh chuckled.

"The owner of this estate has offered a private meal for Mahado and myself, and I wondered if you would like to join us. Has so short a time in the sun already caused your mind to wander?"

Yuugi flushed at the teasing tone. "No, I—I would be honored."

The pharaoh smiled. "Very well." Clapping his hands once, he turned to the estate owner, who bowed _yet again, _shooting Yuugi a strange look. Yuugi stiffened defensively, until he realized how he must look—a small, pale youth who looked like the pharaoh but was obviously foreign; one who dressed plainly, yet was important enough to dine with him. "Make sure that my men are cared for. I will require somebody to show us the way to your dining hall."

"Of course!" A servant was produced to lead their way with astonishing speed. "Unfortunately, my business requires me to be elsewhere at the moment, but tomorrow there will be a magnificent feast held in honor of your arrival. I hope this will suffice, my king."

"It will," the pharaoh declared. "Your hospitality is much appreciated. Come." He turned then, gesturing, and Mahado swept after him. Yuugi swallowed and followed them up the ramp into the villa, trying not to scurry in their wake.

It was a relief to leave everyone else behind, although Mahado's presence was a bit unnerving. Yuugi still wasn't sure what to make of the cool faced priest. There was something familiar about him that Yuugi wanted to trust, but… he wore the Millennium Ring. Yuugi's eyes had almost fallen out when he'd noticed it. It didn't necessarily mean anything… Ryou was okay, after all, and if the other Yuugi wasn't trapped inside the puzzle yet, then maybe the evil spirit had yet to be trapped within the ring… but it was enough to make him nervous.

"This will be your first lesson in Egyptian culture, stranger Yuugi," the pharaoh said, slowing his pace slightly so that Yuugi fell into step beside him. "I do not know what foods you are accustomed to, but I doubt you will find greater variety than what we have here. The Nile is bountiful to those who respect the gods."

Yuugi smiled as he opened his mouth to respond, thinking of the fully stocked grocery stores back home, but then hesitated. There was no need to be offensive. Whatever they had here was probably the best available for this time, even if it couldn't possibly compare to modern standards of variety.

"I'm sure it will be great," he said instead. At least it would likely be fresher than what he was used to, being served so close to where it was grown. The pharaoh glanced at him curiously as if sensing what was left unsaid, but then they arrived at the dining room and the subject was dropped.

The room was large and richly decorated with brightly painted walls, and as they sank into the cushions that were scattered around for seating, food was brought in. Baskets of flatbread and platters of fresh fruit and vegetables were laid before them, enough to feed twice their number and more, along with small pots of honey and bowls of something Yuugi didn't recognize, though it looked like a brothy sort of stew. Wide-rimmed cups and jars of drink were brought in as well, and Yuugi leaned over gingerly to sniff one as they were set down, nose wrinkling at the strong smell.

"Do you ever drink water?" he asked, looking up. "Or… anything without alcohol?" He had realized that morning that everything they'd given him to drink so far had been alcoholic—some kind of wine, as far as he could tell. This looked no different.

The pharaoh and his priest shared a surprised glance. "Water?" he repeated, eyebrows raised. "Water is often unsafe to drink, and difficult to transport. Is it… common to drink water where you're from?"

"Yeah…" Yuugi looked regretfully at the wine jars, then cleared the expression from his face, not wanting to seem ungrateful. "It is. We… found a way to make it clean."

Shaking his head, the pharaoh stared at him as if he'd just declared that he could jump over buildings. "You come from a strange place, Yuugi Mutou," he said, reaching for a shriveled piece of fruit that Yuugi thought might be a date. "I cannot imagine."

Surveying the practical feast set before him, Yuugi realized that he wasn't sure how to eat anything. He assumed that the fruit and bread could be eaten with his hands, but the soup perplexed him. His fingers itched for chopsticks to pick the meat out of the stew, or even a less familiar spoon, but he didn't see any utensils. Noticing his discomfort, the pharaoh smiled.

"You eat it like this," he said, dipping a piece of bread into the stew and scooping it up. "You see? Everything is eaten with your hands."

"Huh." Yuugi watched him curiously for a moment, then copied his movements, dipping his bread and taking a tentative bite. His face brightened. "It's good," he said, smiling at the pharaoh. Then he blinked before averting his eyes once more. "…Pharaoh." He might as well try to observe their customs.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt the pharaoh's gaze on him for a moment longer.

"You are a fast learner," he said finally, turning back to his meal, but Yuugi was no longer sure he was talking about the food. If he hadn't known his other self so well, he might have missed the note of displeasure in the other's voice. He bit his lip, feeling the beginnings of frustration. What had he done now?

Mahado and the pharaoh shared a long look that Yuugi couldn't quite interpret, but in the end the priest returned to his food without comment.

"Was the satchel I provided satisfactory?" Mahado asked, and it took Yuugi a moment to realize that he was the one being addressed.

"Oh! Yeah, it's perfect." He fingered it for a moment, feeling his cards through the fabric. "Thanks agai—"

"The owner of this estate has offered us a full week's repose, but I intend to stay for only a few days, at most," the pharaoh declared, speaking over Yuugi. Startled, Yuugi stared at him before slowly returning to his food. "There is much to be done in Mennefer. We have been gone long enough."

"I agree," Mahado said. "If possible, my king, I would even return sooner. I do not like the thought of leaving the throne all alone with the usurper still living in the palace."

The pharaoh snorted at this, eyes hardening. "He would not dare try anything. As long as Set is around, the throne is secure." He paused, and a note of mischief entered his voice. "I would, however, be concerned about your apprentice. It is not improbable that she has destroyed the palace in your absence."

Yuugi had to keep from staring. Was that a blush on the priest's face? "Mana… is enthusiastic," he sighed. "But her destructive tendencies have lessened. I believe that giving her added responsibilities will be beneficial, though I haven't decided how to do that yet…" He faded off in thought, eyes drifting to Yuugi. "Also, the sooner we arrive at Mennefer, the sooner we can arrange a caravan to escort Yuugi home."

Yuugi choked on his bread.

"What?" he gasped out between coughs. The pharaoh, who had seemed determined to ignore Yuugi, now shot him a quick glance of concern.

"I do not think it will be that easy," he said. "Listen to his speech. There is something magical about this occurrence. I doubt that Yuugi arrived here by natural methods."

"Maybe not, my pharaoh," Mahado agreed calmly. "But wherever he is from must be reachable by natural methods. Where is your country in relation to Egypt, Yuugi?"

"U-um…" Yuugi stuttered under the priest's piercing gaze. "I'm not exactly sure… but it's very far. You have to cross an ocean…" They stared at him blankly. "A… large sea? You'd need a boat."

"That far?" the pharaoh murmured. "A journey like that might not even be possible. It would certainly take months, and be very dangerous." He frowned sharply. "I do not like it. We cannot send an escort out without better directions than that."

"What do you propose, then, my king?" Mahado asked. "A spell that was cast on him might have left residue, but there is no guarantee of us being able to identify it, much less replicate it."

"It is our best chance," the pharaoh said firmly. "I will not put Yuugi in unnecessary danger until we have exhausted every other option."

Yuugi listened silently to their discussion, too nervous to speak up. Physical travel was completely out of the question, of course. Even if they could somehow make it to Japan, the only thing waiting for him would be… well, whatever civilization had existed there three-thousand years in the past. It hadn't even occurred to him until now that he would have to more fully explain his situation for them to actually help. What if they didn't believe him? They seemed pretty accepting of the concept of magic, but even that could only go so far.

He wanted to laugh and groan all at once, but no sound would come out of his mouth. What could he say?

"The decision is yours, dear pharaoh," Mahado said, bowing his head in acquiescence, and the pharaoh nodded.

"Then it's settled. More wine, Yuugi?" he asked, offering him a cup with a smile. All thoughts of avoidance were apparently forgotten.

To the surprise of both priest and pharaoh, Yuugi drank the whole thing down.


	4. In Which Names and Titles Gain Import

**Sympathetic Magic**

_A story by A Perlexing Puzzle and The Naked King_

The morning had been a difficult one, one spent deep in study with Yuugi as Atem had attempted to explain the nuances of culture to him. He supposed it had gone fairly well until he had decided to touch briefly upon religion, and it was then that the pounding headache that now consumed his every movement had taken root.

Yuugi was _impossible. _

To Atem, religion was a simple matter. It was honest and straightforward. There was a list of regulations and decent people adhered to those laws, while truly good people did above and beyond what they required. When Yuugi had informed him that there were different religions in his country and that they preached very different things about self fulfillment and the distinct absence of an afterlife, his blood had run cold. For the next several hours they had argued back and forth, Atem's plea a passionate one as he tried to make his charge understand that the only way not to be eliminated by the Devourer of Souls was to adhere to Ma'at.. Yet no matter what he said, Yuugi would not budge.

So it was now, in order to distract himself from the destiny of Yuugi's eternal well being, he had invited the other on a walk through the gardens. After all, it was best to keep him close, and the feast was slowly nearing … A sigh escaped Atem at the thought. He was truly not in the mood for such petty social interaction, but the meal was in his honor, and he did have an obligation …

For awhile they meandered through the gardens, Yuugi trailing behind Atem by a few paces. Looking at him, Atem could see the question he was waiting to ask in the way he shuffled his feet, and in the furtive glances he kept casting. Eventually, he slowed his walk, and looked back to the other, his hands on his hips. He could feel Yuugi shrink under his gaze until at last he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Um … Pharaoh?" He watched as the other took a deep, steadying breath. "There's something that you said when I first woke up that I've been wondering about." A small frown passed over his features. "What kind of power do you get from knowing a person's name?"

Atem sighed and sat beneath the shade of some nearby fruit trees, motioning for Yuugi to come sit beside him. He watched the other hesitate and decided not to wait around for him to make up his mind about what to do. "Truthfully?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I could perform an incantation using your name to bind or otherwise harm you," he paused slightly, tasting his own words, before continuing. "But I am also able to heal you and protect you from harm. It is fortunate that most people do not possess magic, so you will generally be safe. However, when we reach the palace, you must be more cautious. There is no knowing who may use it to manipulate you."

Atem cracked open an eye and watched the other carefully, seeing the expressions play out on his face. First shock as he processed the information, then horror as he came to the realization of what he had done in giving Atem his name. The young monarch saw his charge shudder and draw a breath before speaking, "I had no idea. We … give our names freely where I come from. I guess we'll have to come up with something else for people to call me … " He trailed off and his gaze fleetingly made the Pendant its home.

Atem didn't understand the glance at all, his intent becoming even more unclear when he again spoke. "You're careful with yours, right?"

The insistence of his tone took Atem off guard, and he leveled his gaze on Yuugi again, blinking slowly as he stared. He wondered why the other was so concerned about him. Hadn't they only met a few days ago? At least, this is what Atem told himself.

After a moment he offered a snort. "My name, Yuugi?" Shaking his head slowly, he took off one of his rings to roll it in between his fingers. "You really have no idea to whom you are speaking, do you?" Staring at his ring, he felt his eyes become unfocused. His mind wandered to Yuugi's indiscernible actions. "I have more names than there are hours in the day. If you are concerned that anyone other than my inner circle will discover my name, you can put your heart at ease. There is a law against uttering my name. It is mine and mine alone to use."

"Uhm … Well, that's good, then," Yuugi muttered, Atem no closer to his answers.

He sighed, a new habit of his, it seemed.

"As for the matter of your name," he said, "I suggest something more fitting to your current environment. It will make you seem much less out of place."

"You really think it would help if I had an Egyptian name?" he asked, the skepticism in his voice failing to escape Atem's ears.

"I do," he assured. "It would allow people to think of you as something more familiar." In truth, nothing would alleviate their fears completely simply because of their uncanny resemblance, but he did not want to place unnecessary fear into Yuugi's heart.

Yuugi laughed. "You'll have to name me, then." His eyes wandered to the branches of the tree, eying the dates there. They hadn't eaten since breakfast, had they? "I don't know many Egyptian names," he admitted with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"A name for Yuugi … " he stood and plucked two dates from the lower branches of the tree. He was Pharaoh, after all. This was hardly stealing.

It took him a moment to deliberate, as he thought of all the things he needed his people to believe of Yuugi, to assist him in getting home. He needed them to trust Yuugi, and he needed a name that would reflect that. Tossing the other one of the pieces of fruit, he finally spoke. "Khenmes. From now on, that is what you will be known as."

Friend.

Yes, it was a worthy name.

"Khenmes?" Atem smiled as he bit into his fruit, watching Yuugi try out the name. It was clear to Atem that he was not used to the language of this land, and in a way the accent he spoke with was endearing. Perhaps against his better judgment, he felt himself indulging in a smirk. "Okay," Yuugi declared at last. "If you think it's a good name, it works for me." He stopped speaking for a moment, but then spoke again, stuttering over his own words. "You can still call me Yuugi, though. When we're alone, at least." He was given a sheepish smile. "I mean, if you want to. I trust you with my name."

Atem walked over to Yuugi, tossing his pit to the ground. Offering a guarded smile, he placed his hands on Yuugi's shoulders. This was a sign of trust and Atem was touched by it on some level. Perhaps it did not hold the same significance for Yuugi as it did for him, but Atem was bound to show his gratitude nonetheless. "I am honored that you would trust me with your name," he said. "I will guard it well."

Dropping his hands to his sides, he found himself clenching and unclenching his fists, worrying his lip as he was trapped in the throes of a powerful compulsion. Before he could stop himself, as seemed to be the case around Yuugi, he found himself speaking.

"Atem."

At the bewildered look on the other's face, he shifted his feet and cleared his throat, his arms coming to cross over his chest uncomfortably. He was sure he must look like a fool. Why, exactly, had he done that?

"My name," he clarified, watching as Yuugi's eyes widened. "My name is Atem."

_Fool! What have you done! _He berated himself, feeling guilty but a moment later, when Yuugi spoke.

"You didn't have to … " he trailed off, seeming choked. With a deep breath, Atem watched as Yuugi gathered his thoughts. No, surely this person would not betray him. "I'll guard it with my life … Atem."

The way the other said his name threw Atem off guard. It was so reverent, as if the name meant something to Yuugi that Atem could not possibly understand. A feeling of overwhelming familiarity attempted to overcome Atem, as he stared at his companion. His words caught in his throat, and for once Atem found himself at a loss as what to say.

When he was able to speak, it was quiet. No one could know. No one save for Yuugi. "I have no idea why I told you that," he muttered. "But I trust you."

Fighting it had always been pointless, hadn't it? There was no way he _could_ distance himself from Yuugi. It was destined to be a futile battle. Somehow, some way, they were connected, even if Atem was unsure of how as of this moment.

Yuugi looked about to say something, but before either of them could embarrass themselves further, the sound of voices from across the garden called Atem to attention. He could hear talk of food and festivities in his Priest's voice.

It seemed the time for the banquet had come.

With one last glance at Yuugi, Atem strode across the grounds to meet his host and his guests.

Tonight promised to be a long night indeed.

—

Yuugi knew he must look like the worst kind of tourist, with his wide-eyed gawking at everything around him, but he didn't care. The sights, sounds, and smells surrounding him were foreign and enticing all at once, and Yuugi breathed deeply, letting the sensations fill him. After the sumptuous lunch of the previous day, he'd thought he had some idea of what an ancient Egyptian feast might entail. Now, if he had just taken all of that and multiplied it by about a hundred in extravagance and splendor… well, even that didn't quite cover it, but he would have at least come close.

After a bowl of perfumed water was offered for guests to dip their fingers in, endless bowls of food had been brought out one by one—stewed beef, roasted waterfowl, dates, figs, apricots, melons, lentils, chickpeas, cucumbers, cheese, butter, and at least ten different kinds of bread—all carried by barely clothed serving girls that Yuugi tried hard not to stare it. Wine and beer were in plentiful supply, and the guests in the room indulged with little restraint, eager to reach that level of drunkenness that the phar—_Atem, _he thought with a shiver_—_said would unite one with the gods.

But it wasn't just the food. Drums beat in a steady pattern as musicians played out a winding, exotic melody that flowed effortlessly through the room's talk and laughter. Dancers followed the song like an echo, moving around the notes in a swirling, sensuous way that brought heat to Yuugi's face and made his heart race. Some of the guests clapped along, as taken by the performance as Yuugi was, and Yuugi joined in, laughing as he did so. If others were doing it, it couldn't hurt, right?

"Enjoying yourself?" said a softly amused voice to his right, and Yuugi's smile faded only slightly as he turned. No matter what in the room caught his eye, his gaze inevitably returned to the man sitting beside him. The pharaoh. Atem.

"This is fun," he said, shrugging again. "The music, the food, the…" Another serving girl walked past, and Yuugi tried hard not to blush. "The everything," he finished lamely. Her outfit showed less than a bikini would back home, but in this setting, it just seemed… provocative.

Atem's eyes brightened, intrigued by Yuugi's reaction, but before he could pursue the subject, the estate owner sitting on Atem's other side drew him into conversation and he was forced to turn away. Yuugi smothered a laugh. He doubted the nobleman even recognized the disgruntled set to Atem's shoulders, but Yuugi could read it like a book. It was comforting, in a way. No matter how mysterious and unfathomable the man might be, there were some things Yuugi couldn't help but know about Atem.

Atem. Every time he repeated that name in his head, an exultant thrill went up his spine. His other self… the nameless pharaoh… Atem.

What had made him trust Yuugi with something like that? Even Atem didn't seem to know. The glances the pharaoh had sent him over the course of the evening changed from moment to moment, swinging like a pendulum. Warm. Wary. Inviting. Suspicious. Yuugi didn't know which end of the scale Atem would eventually land on, and now that he'd turned his attention away from the distractions of the festivities, it had him on edge. Atem was his only ally in this strange land. He needed him to get home… and on a personal level, he needed his trust. Yuugi didn't know what he'd do if Atem lost his warmth, turning coolly distant once more like Yuugi knew he was capable of.

As if sensing his thoughts, Atem looked his way again. A warm pulse flowed through him, and Yuugi was surprised to find himself reaching again for the puzzle that no longer hung around his neck. Why had he done that? Atem's gaze lingered on his actions, and Yuugi slowly turned red, fumbling blindly for a piece of food to stuff in his mouth as an excuse to turn away.

"Honey cakes," Atem noted approvingly, and Yuugi blinked. He hadn't even noticed what he'd grabbed. "My favorite. Many people are surprised to learn that I have something of a sweet tooth. Perhaps it is not what they expect of a pharaoh." Reaching for a sweetbread of his own, Atem's hand brushed against Yuugi's and stilled. Their eyes met. "Does it surprise you?"

Tense with an emotion he couldn't describe, Yuugi was the first to look away. "Why wouldn't it?" he asked, withdrawing his hand, which suddenly felt cold. His other self had always loved sweet things, too. Once Yuugi had discovered this, he'd made a point of letting his other self taste them whenever possible. The thought sent a pang of homesickness through him.

Atem stared at him for another moment before turning away, bringing the small cake up to his lips to nibble thoughtfully at it.

"I do not know," he mused, before laughing abruptly. "I sometimes believe that you know all my secrets, yet I do not know you at all, Yuugi Mutou."

Yuugi ate silently, not sure how to respond. The sudden urge to tell Atem everything was overwhelming—who he was, where he was from. _When_ he was from. Atem had placed so much trust in him that Yuugi was anxious to return the gesture… but he restrained himself. This was hardly the time or place for that.

"I don't know as much as you seem to think," he said instead, reaching for his cup to sip carefully at his wine. He had no intentions of becoming drunk tonight. "Your secrets are safe from me."

"Yes, but for how long?" Atem asked, swirling his own goblet before drinking deeply. He obviously had no such reservations. "You have ways of drawing secrets from me that I do not understand. Perhaps one day, you will share with me how you do it?"

It was more command than question, and Yuugi found himself drinking in gulps before he could stop himself. Another familiar pulse shot through him like liquid gold, and something strange occurred to him. From the moment he'd solved the puzzle, a powerful bond had been forged between Yuugi and his other self. What if this was the cause of Atem's inexplicable trust in Yuugi, when everything about him should have made the king suspicious? Were their souls so tightly knit together that this bond could be felt even across time? It was definitely something to think about.

"Perhaps," Yuugi said eventually. "If I ever find out how I do it, I'll let you know." In the meantime, all he could do was have faith that their bond was strong enough to overcome Atem's lingering doubts.

Atem nodded solemnly, then barked out a laugh, his entire demeanor relaxing in an instant. "But this is hardly the topic of conversation for a feast! Enjoy your wine, Yuugi. Drink up. Perhaps by doing so, you will come to commune with the gods."

Caught off guard, Yuugi stared at him, taking in the pharaoh's glazed eyes and the subtle flush in his dark cheeks.

"Thank you," he said politely, taking another small sip. "But I don't think I feel like communing with anyone tonight." Despite his restraint, the tingle of alcohol in his veins was already noticeable, and he reached resolutely for another piece of bread. Who knew what might slip out of his mouth if he let himself get drunk?

Atem took his desire to stay sober another way. "Of course. You do not believe in our gods, do you?" To Yuugi's relief, he seemed less agitated by this than he had that morning. Yuugi didn't like upsetting him, but religion wasn't the sort of thing you could lie about, even to spare another's feelings. "Within time, you will see. We thrive off of a celebration of the eternal balance of the living and the dead, of harmony and chaos, and our adherence to Ma'at is central to that." He smiled warmly. "We are a spiritual people, friend. If I can share only one thing with you in our time together, I hope it is this."

Yuugi eyed him strangely. It was times like these that the differences between the other Yuugi and Atem stood out clearly. As important as this was to Atem now, three thousand years into the future he would have forgotten all about it.

"It sounds lovely," he said finally, throat strangely choked. "I would be happy to learn your way of life, if you'll share it with me." The smile he got in return was radiant, and made Yuugi's heart beat faster.

"My pharaoh." Yuugi jumped slightly, startled. Mahado had been so quiet throughout the meal, Yuugi had almost forgotten he was there. "Have you decided yet when we will be leaving?"

"So anxious to return to your apprentice?" Atem asked teasingly, though his wine-dulled eyes sharpened slightly as they met Mahado's. Their silent conversation was beyond Yuugi's interpretation, though he didn't miss how Atem shifted slightly closer to him, or how the priest eventually turned away, disgruntled. "We shall stay one more day, and leave on the morrow at Ra's awakening. With the flow of the river on our side, we will reach Mennefer by nightfall. In the meantime, relax!" He spread his arms wide, taking in the festivities. "You as well, Yuugi. Once we reach the capital, there will be less occasion to do so."

Yuugi found himself smiling at Atem in spite of himself, though he did lean in towards Mahado, who seemed to be the only other clear-eyed person in their small group. "Is it okay for him to drink this much?"

"He is the pharaoh," Mahado replied shortly. "He will do as he wishes."

Yuugi stared at him, taken aback, but Atem laughed heartily, missing how the atmosphere had changed. "He is right, friend Yuugi. I am the pharaoh. If I wanted to, I could…" He hesitated in thought, then turned to Mahado. "What is something outrageous I could do?"

Mahado looked at him for a moment, then sighed, smiling resignedly. "You could order me to strip naked, my pharaoh," he suggested, and Atem snapped his fingers, grinning.

"Yes! I could. And you would have to do it. Of course, I would never give an order like that," he assured Yuugi. "That would be an abuse of my power."

"Of course," Yuugi repeated, subdued. Mahado watched him for a moment before leaning in, speaking softly.

"Guards have been posted around this room, and I myself am perfectly sober. The pharaoh is safe to make merry as he wishes. I would not let anything happen to him." Mahado paused, seeming to struggle within himself before lowering his voice further. Yuugi had to lean in to catch his words. "Your concern for the pharaoh is… admirable, but do not let yourself be blinded. You say he reminds you of a friend back home?" The priest fixed him with a hard stare. "With luck, you will one day return to your home, and your friend, and the pharaoh will be left behind. Do not make that parting more painful for him than it has to be."

The priest withdrew then to converse with somebody else, leaving Yuugi alone with his muddled thoughts. Was Mahado right? Was he being selfish? But how was he supposed to keep his distance when Atem seemed determined to close that distance at every opportunity?

The music played as merrily as before, but Yuugi's ability to enjoy it had vanished.

The celebration dragged on for what seemed like hours, with the guests growing rowdier and less inhibited as the night wore on. Yuugi's eyelids were drooping by the time the musicians finally stopped their playing. Atem stood up shakily, conveying final words of gratitude to their host with slightly slurred speech, and his actions were like a signal. One by one, everybody stood, laughing and holding each other as they stumbled out. Yuugi was watching the last of them limp away with weary eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me walk you to your quarters," Atem said, and Yuugi's nose wrinkled at the smell of wine on his breath. "These hallways are difficult to navigate when you are not used to them."

"Are you sure you can navigate anywhere?" Yuugi asked skeptically, and Atem drew himself up.

"I am perfectly capable," he began stiffly, then lost his balance without warning, pitching forward into Yuugi's arms.

"Maybe… we can help each other?" Yuugi suggested, suppressing a grin. Even drunk, he knew Atem would not appreciate being laughed at.

Atem stared up at him. If it had been anyone else, Yuugi would have said he looked abashed. "That… might be for the best," he muttered, straightening and brushing himself off as he pretended to ignore Yuugi's support.

"Can you show us the way?" Yuugi asked Mahado, and the priest nodded.

"Follow me."

The hallways he led them down were dark and unfamiliar, lit only by moonlight and the intermittent lamp. Atem was right—without help, Yuugi never would have made it to his room. It didn't escape his notice when several guards fell into step behind them as they left the dining hall. Nervously, Yuugi wondered if they might try something with the pharaoh incapacitated like this—he wasn't too certain that Mahado would stop them if they did—but the walk was uneventful. Eventually, they made it to Yuugi's room.

"This is it," Yuugi said gently, and Atem roused himself. His weight on Yuugi had become more and more noticeable as they had progressed.

"Very well. I will fetch you tomorrow for an early breakfast. There is still much to teach you before we reach Mennefer. Good night, aibou." Atem paused, and then gave a confused sort of laugh. "…Forgive me. I do not know why I said that. It must be the wine speaking." Mahado placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off irritably. "I will see you in the morning. Sleep well!"

And with that, Mahado escorted him down the hall, where he disappeared quickly into the darkness.

Numbly, Yuugi watched them leave before stepping inside, closing the door carefully behind him. Turning, he found the bed he had been given the night before. He walked forward with every intention of lying down… but somewhere on that short journey his intention faded, and he was left standing in the middle of the room, feeling lost and unsure.

_ Aibou._

Yuugi wasn't sure how he'd gotten here, or how he was supposed to make it back. Things were… complicated, and lonely, and he didn't know whether he should let himself grow close to the pharaoh, or push Atem away to spare them both. But until now, at least he'd been able to tell the difference between his other self and Atem—to one, he was a friend and partner, while to the other… only Yuugi. Now…

"I want to go home." Yuugi spoke out loud, feeling pathetic as he did so. "I want the other me."

All he wanted was to be an _aibou_… but it wasn't possible, no matter what Atem called him. Not here.

He didn't think to ask how such a word had come to an ancient Egyptian pharaoh with no knowledge of Japanese. He didn't notice as he sank to his knees, sobs ripping his throat. And he wasn't aware when, only minutes later, he curled in on himself on the floor and sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. In Which Atem Rocks the Boat

**Sympathetic Magic**

_A story by A Perplexing Puzzle and The Naked King_

Atem knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. It was early in the morning and his patience was worn a bit thin, if only because of the pounding headache at the front of his skull. He shouldn't have consumed so much wine last night, he thought with a grimace as he raised his hand to knock again, this time with a slight growl underneath his breath.

Why was Yuugi not coming out?

With a long-suffering sigh he decided he was through with waiting, and pushed open Yuugi's door without any further qualms about doing so. What he saw made him raise an eyebrow. His charge was passed out on his floor, curled up in a ball, with the bed only a few steps away. Frowning, he kneeled by Yuugi to nudge him awake, startling him in the process.

The other looked around frantically, until his eyes at last settled upon Atem, who still crouched at his side, his brows still raised. "May I ask why, when there was a perfectly good bed behind you, did you choose to sleep on the floor?" he asked the other, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

Yuugi blinked, seeming at a loss for words. "Ahh …" he shook his head, as if dismissing some idea. Atem could not help but notice how he winced as he pulled himself up off the floor. Of course he would be stiff, Atem thought, he had slept on such a hard surface …

Atem tried to catch his eyes, but Yuugi kept averting his gaze and fidgeting with his shendyt. "I … Don't really remember. I must have been pretty tired. I'm sorry … Pharaoh."

Atem frowned. Had they already lost so much progress? What had he done? Had he been so drunk last night as to push the other completely away? "Why do you apologize?" he asked. "You have done nothing wrong." He stood, his eyes never wavered from Yuugi's form, and a sudden feeling of sorrow overwhelmed him.

Gulping, he pushed the powerful, foreign emotion away to phrase his next question. "Are you certain you are okay, Yuugi?"

Yuugi gave him a resigned stare before he managed a small smile. "I'm okay," he said, then cleared his throat when Atem refused to allow his gaze to waver. "Really, I'm fine. It was just a bad night. I didn't mean to worry you," there was a slight hesitation, "Atem."

He was not convinced. "I am just glad you seem to be up to traveling today," he said, turning away from the other. He still wondered what he had done to earn this kind of treatment from Yuugi. He turned back around with a sigh, forcing himself to smile. Placing a hand on Yuugi's back, he began to steer him from the room. "Now come. We have to get some food in you before this tedious journey truly begins."

Yuugi began to nod as Atem pushed him from the room, a bit of the color coming back to his cheeks. Though Atem still had a headache, the fact that Yuugi would recover from whatever had bothered him made him feel a bit better. "Yes! I'm definitely okay to travel!" After they were partway down the long hallway, he turned his head back to look at Atem questioningly. "What's for breakfast?"

"I have requested we have a private breakfast. It will consist mainly of fruit and bread," he replied. "We will not eat again until later on, so I suggest you eat your fill," he smirked. "When we reach the Palace I assume they will let us eat in peace, but you never know what they may have planned for me, yes?" He hoped there was no welcome home feast. He was not sure he could take two such events in a row, especially not feeling as he did now.

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Private?"

"Is there a problem?" Atem raised his eyebrows as he ushered Yuugi out to a balcony. "Here is where we will eat."

He stared at Yuugi for a long time, observing as the other walked over to the edge of the balcony to look out upon the garden. Atem himself had to admit that it was beautiful, very green and peaceful, a far cry from crowded city streets or dark mines. Something would not let him fully enjoy the beauty of his own nation, however, a niggling sorrow at the back of his mind. He was not sure what told him this, but he was certain that the feeling came from Yuugi.

"Are you certain that you are alright?" he asked softly as he came to stand next to his charge, arms crossed over his chest.

For a long moment Yuugi did not respond. Instead he simply shivered, causing Atem to unfasten his cloak to drape it around Yuugi's shoulders. This earned him a surprised stare and a small blush. With a chuckle, Atem leaned back against the railing, allowing his eyes to fall back onto Yuugi, who appeared to suddenly find his knuckles very interesting.

"You're kind of perceptive today, aren't you?" he said, feigning a laugh. Atem waited, his patience paying off when Yuugi shuffled his feet and took a deep breath, meeting the monarch's gaze with a sad smile. "It's just homesickness. There's someone back home that I … really miss." There was a long pause, which Yuugi used to take a deep, shuddering breath, wringing his hands together. "You remind me of him." The words rushed past his lips in a breath.

Atem made to answer, but before he could servants rushed in carrying tray upon tray of food for them to dine upon. He doubted they needed this much excess, but he was the Pharaoh and so he would be cared for, as would any of his treasured guests. Leading Yuugi to come sit and enjoy the fair weather and the meal, he dismissed their servers in favor of continuing their conversation.

"You are homesick for a person," he said softly, his fingers reaching out to brush the pendant that usually hung about his neck. A pang stabbed his heart, and he closed his eyes, balling his other hand into a fist. "That is a feeling I know all too well."

He didn't stir, didn't look into Yuugi's eyes, only stared at his own hands, his thoughts suddenly on a different person entirely. Even now, he could see those dark eyes, filled so with disappointment. What he wouldn't give to have been able to wipe that expression from them forever …

A pair of hands covered his and he practically jumped, finally meeting Yuugi's eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling away from Yuugi.

He had to get a hold of himself. That kind of show of weakness was not acceptable.

"I'm sorry," Yuugi said, though at this point Atem was no longer sure whether he was apologizing for touching him, or for the feelings he was so obviously suffering from.

"I miss him," Atem said, his voice constricted with more emotion than he would have liked. "It seems I miss him more everyday. He was the only parent I have ever known and now he is … " his knuckles grew white as they clutched the puzzle. "He is gone."

He took a breath, not affording Yuugi a chance to respond. "But I do not have time for such weakness. I have to be strong." He looked at his hands and forced them to relax, dropping them into his lap. "I cannot be weak by remaining enamored of the past."

The look Yuugi gave him then was one Atem could not fathom. It was so … sad, almost nostalgic, that Atem nearly looked away.

"You really are like him."

It was so quiet Atem nearly didn't hear him speak.

"Nobody can be that strong," Yuugi said more loudly, looking Atem in the eye. "Not even a king." He offered a kind smile as he pulled his legs to his chest. It made him look very small. "Haven't you given yourself any time to just … grieve?"

He frowned and looked away.

"There is no time to grieve when you are preparing a burial and governing a kingdom," his tone was curt, succinct. "Every waking moment I am surrounded by those seeking to serve and protect me. I have no breathing room for such things."

"I guess … ordering everyone to leave you alone is the one thing you can't do, huh?" His voice was soft with concern, and Atem sighed, leaning back and trying to force his mind to think of other matters. "So … " Yuugi cleared his throat, taking a piece of fruit, "what will we be doing when we get to, um, Mennefer?"

Grateful to Yuugi for the subject, Atem jumped at the chance to actually discuss something relevant to their current situation and rid himself of thoughts of his father. "My vizier is the one we will seek," he explained. "Siamun is wise. If anyone knows what to do to return you home, it will be him." He took a bite of bread, forcing himself to begin eating. "There is no one I would trust more with such a task."

"Siamun?" Yuugi seemed to taste the name, and Atem smiled.

"Yes. He was one of my father's six Advising Priests, and now he is my Chief Adviser," he nodded. "He is a good man. I am sure you will like him." He swirled his finger absently around the outside of his wine goblet. "The other thing we must do is get you settled. I have no idea how long it will be until we can actually return you home. I do not know how difficult the means will be."

"Okay," Yuugi took a deep breath, as if trying to gather his thoughts. "Okay. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Anything you should warn me about before I get there?" There was levity in Yuugi's voice, and he had relaxed a bit. His attempts at salvaging the conversation were admirable. "People I should avoid? Things I should definitely not do?"

At the thought of Set, Atem almost laughed. There was no way that Set would welcome Yuugi. It would be an uphill battle with the priest, but Atem supposed that was the way of things. As long as he kept them apart by assigning Set tasks, he didn't suppose he would have a problem. Regardless …

"I would be especially wary of Priest Set. I fear he will not take to you," Atem frowned ever so slightly. "He is impossible to miss, for he is very tall and wears a very large hat." He leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face as he ate. "If you stay close to me, there really should not be so much to worry about."

And then there was his brother, Senusret. He was always a threat to Atem, the wily usurper whose aim would always be the throne which Atem held. When he had completed the puzzle, his brother had become mad with jealousy and since then had done nothing but plot to overthrow him. However, Yuugi did not need to know this. Atem could keep Senusret in check. Unless he became a problem there was no need to tell his charge.

Yuugi hesitated. "You'll … really let me stay close to you?" he asked, drumming his fingers nervously against his knee. "Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

Atem blinked. "A bother?" He offered Yuugi a snort. "No more or less than anyone else in my life, Yuugi. Do not worry. If I thought you were a bother I would drop you off in a village to fend for yourself. I am doing this to help you, Yuugi," he assured. "You need to learn to relax. You're so jumpy. It makes those around you nervous, and less receptive to you."

He suddenly laughed. "Ah! I nearly forgot to mention! The power of this villa has gifted me with a Sennet board as a present. Would you like to learn to play?"

Yuugi smiled, and they began a long conversation about board games and the fulfillment found in playing them. He was grateful for this break from all the serious things that usually bound them. For once they had found something in common. It seemed that games would connect them.

Before Atem knew it Mahado had come to fetch them and take them to the boat that was waiting to send them to Mennefer; to send Atem back home. Servants came in to take the remaining food away and Atem gave the orders for their contingency to depart.

He was ready to go home, but though his journey would finally be over, as he looked at Yuugi, Atem couldn't help but feel that his journey had really only just begun.

Frowning, Yuugi examined the sennet board carefully before slowly picking up one of his pieces and moving it forward several spaces. The tiniest smirk twitched at the corner of Atem's mouth, and Yuugi glanced up at him sharply for a moment before looking back down, wondering what he'd done wrong. Sennet wasn't the hardest game to understand, but after several spectacular losses on Yuugi's part, it was becoming apparent that Atem had already mastered the game. Not that it was surprising… but still.

Shaking his head, Yuugi passed the sticks back to Atem. "Your turn."

Atem accepted them wordlessly, eyes glittering with repressed amusement, and Yuugi had the childish impulse to stick out his tongue. Tossing the sticks, Atem considered them for only a moment before leaning forward, moving his piece decisively.

"Your move."

Yuugi groaned. "Exactly how long have you been playing this game for?" he asked, gathering the sticks and toying with them for a moment before tossing them once more. It was hard to look at such an amazingly crafted game without thinking it belonged in a museum or something. He felt strange even touching it.

"Since childhood." This time, Atem couldn't hold back his grin. "You are good for a beginner," he allowed, leaning back in his seat. "But I never lose."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Yuugi muttered under his breath, though he met Atem's grin with one of his own. "Pride comes before the fall, pharaoh. I might just surpass you one of these days."

An odd sort of flicker passed through Atem's eyes, almost like recognition, but it was gone before Yuugi could pin it down.

"We shall see," he said simply.

The Egyptian shoreline rolled past them to either side, still greener than Yuugi had ever imagined it. Laborers working in the fields paused to stare at them as they passed. It was hot, of course, like every day had been so far in Egypt, but the shade of the canopy and the breeze coming over the water made things almost pleasant. Almost.

Yuugi moved a piece, eying Atem from beneath his bangs. There was still _something_ in the air, an undefined tension that had him anxiously bouncing his knee no matter how many times he tried to stop. He had yet to decide whether… what he _thought_ had happened last night… had actually happened. The more Yuugi tried to remember, the more he thought he must have dreamed the whole encounter. There was no reason for Atem to call him… _that_. More likely, it was his own desperate fantasies acting up. He just wished he could be sure…

Atem looked up, meeting his gaze, and Yuugi immediately let his eyes wander as if he hadn't been staring. He doubted that the pharaoh remembered much of anything from the previous night, but it was worth a try.

"So…" Yuugi hesitated, wondering how to approach it. "That banquet last night… that's not how you eat dinner every night, is it?"

Not the smoothest conversation starter, but it seemed to do the trick. Atem blinked in surprise, and then chuckled.

"No, it is not," he assured Yuugi. "You will never lack for food, I assure you, but mealtimes are in general somewhat simpler. It is best to save celebrations for celebratory times, yes? If there is nothing to look forward to, life loses its flavor." He grinned easily, leaning back further. "However, I would imagine you will experience at least one more during your stay in Mennefer. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah! It was fun." Yuugi smiled, and tried not to sound too probing with his next question. "Do you… even remember much of last night?"

Atem hesitated. "I do…" he said slowly, and Yuugi held his breath. Pausing to move a piece, Atem smirked up at him. "I remember that _you_ could not keep your eyes off the serving girls.

"I—w-what?" Yuugi spluttered, completely blindsided. "No! No, I meant… _what?_"

Atem shook, his mouth twitching uncontrollably. Then, with the air of a man who had lost a battle, he threw back his head and laughed, startling the guards stationed on the other side of the boat. Yuugi waited stiffly for him to finish, his cheeks burning.

"I wasn't _staring_," he said hotly as the pharaoh's laughs finally subsided.

"Forgive me, Yuugi," Atem said between chuckles. "It's just… your reaction…"

"Don't you dare," Yuugi warned when the other had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing further. "It is not that funny."

"Forgive me," Atem repeated, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I think I am done now. I have not laughed like that since…"

He faded off, and Yuugi turned back to the board, more than happy to let the subject drop. A few seconds passed, and then—

"Did you find them attractive?"

Yuugi groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"_Yes_, I found them attractive," he said, voice muffled. "I found them very attractive. Can we let it drop?"

"But I do not understand." Atem leaned in, sounding curious. "Why are you so ashamed? Surely you have seen an attractive female's body before."

"Of course I have." Detachedly, Yuugi wondered whether Atem was consciously _trying _to make Yuugi melt into the ground, or if it just came naturally. Then he remembered some of the comments his other self had made in conversations past, and decided that it was definitely natural talent.

"Then where is the harm?" Atem spread his arms wide. "Those women were chosen for their beauty, Yuugi. There is no shame in enjoying beauty."

Yuugi stared at him for a moment, his mind whirling with all of the responses Anzu might have had to that kind of statement. "Let's just chalk it up to cultural differences and leave it at that," he said finally, turning his attention back to the game. It took a moment for him to realize that he had been completely diverted from his original purpose… but then, maybe it was for the best. Already, the mood between them had lightened.

"I like this game," Yuugi said, picking a piece up and rolling it between his fingers. "Sennet. I know I've heard of it before… I think my grandpa used to play it."

"Your grandfather has good taste," Atem said approvingly. "I have many games in my palace at Mennefer, but sennet is my favorite. It has been since my father taught me to play."

Yuugi's eyes lit up. "You have other games?" he said excitedly. "Can you show them to me?"

"Of course." Atem beamed at him. "I would be more than happy to show them to somebody who appreciates them." Pausing to move one of his pieces, he looked back up. "For now, though, we are playing sennet. And you are losing. Badly."

"…I am?" Yuugi looked down at the board again, a small frown creasing his forehead. He had no illusions about winning this round, but he'd thought he was doing better this time.

"Here." Taking pity on him, Atem leaned forward, gesturing to his pieces on the board. "Let me show you. See these two pieces of mine? Either of them could be placed here on my next turn. If that happens, I block half of your pieces. Now, you could block one of those pieces by moving your piece here—" Atem demonstrated, "but that still leaves my other one open. No matter what, you are left at a major disadvantage."

Yuugi nodded thoughtfully. "Huh. I guess… this game is more complex than I realized." Determination welled up in him at the thought. He _would_ master this game enough to be a challenge before he left. "But what if I moved here?" Yuugi picked up a piece and moved it forward in demonstration. "It's not much… but I block some of your pieces that way, don't I?"

"You do." Atem sounded almost proud. "You realize that it is pointless to defend my one piece. At this point, an offensive move is your best option." He smiled, a bit ruefully. "Perhaps I am not such a terrible teacher after all."

"No, you're fine," Yuugi assured him absently, studying the board. All sorts of strategies were jumping out at him now. "It's just taking me awhile to pick up on everything."

Atem barked out a laugh. "My father was an excellent teacher. I fear I am not his equal… in many ways."

Yuugi paused, looking up. Atem's eyes were averted, mouth set in a grim frown. It was almost startling how quickly his good mood had drained.

"You're father must have been an amazing man," Yuugi said respectfully. "Especially for someone like you to look up to him so much."

"Someone like me," Atem repeated. "I do not know how you formed such an image of me, Yuugi." Atem sighed, running a hand through his hair. "My father and I… had a complex relationship. There were days we got along, when I felt so close to him, but for the most part…" He faded off, grabbing the sticks and rolling them with a violent sort of gesture.

"My dad and I don't get along," Yuugi said softly. "I haven't even seen him in… months, I think." Frowning, he tried to remember his dad's last visit. They were never pleasant occasions. "Yeah, it's been a few months. Mom visits him sometimes on the weekends, but…" Yuugi shrugged. "I guess I wasn't really what he was looking for in a son." It didn't matter, really. His grandpa had filled in where his dad had been absent, and really… it was hard to blame his parents for being disappointed in him. He'd never been the model son.

"Yes." Atem's eyes burned. "That is exactly right. I wasn't what he was looking for in a son. My elder brothers always did what was expected, but not I. I was the disappointment, the one who could never do what was expected of me." He let out a growl. "At every turn I rebelled, trying and testing him. I was too proud to listen. And now… it is too late. I will never have the chance to make it up to him!"

Angrily, he slammed his hands down on the game board, and Yuugi jumped up in surprise. The table rattled beneath the force of his blow, sending sticks clattering to the floor.

For a moment, the only sound was Atem's heavy breathing. Even the birds had gone silent. Finally, Atem looked up.

"Why do you pull these emotions from me, Yuugi?" he asked lowly, his voice rough. "How? I have not broken down like that since…" He cut off with a shudder.

Stunned speechless, Yuugi could only shake his head. Anguished rage coursed through his veins, a foreign emotion that Yuugi immediately recognized was not his own. It didn't take a genius to figure out where it was coming from. How was this possible?

"At—Pharaoh." Yuugi's hands hovered over Atem's, but he didn't dare close the distance without the other's permission. "I don't know what's happening. I really don't. I…" His voice shook, and he bit his lip. "I wish I did. But… but I don't think that loved ones leave us that easily. If he could see you right now—and I think that maybe he can—I know he'd be proud." He met Atem's gaze imploringly. "I just know it's not too late."

For a moment, Atem didn't respond. Then, slowly, he raised his hands to meet Yuugi's, curling his fingers around them. Yuugi stared down at their intertwined hands, heart beating loudly in his throat.

"Thank you," Atem said. "For your words, and for your care. I only wish I could believe you."

"Don't dismiss me," Yuugi said softly, though his eyes held a fierce glow. "I'll prove it to you, if I have to. Before I leave… I'll find a way to show you how strong you really are. I promise."

They stared at each other, both struck by the weight of his words, and the meaning behind them.

"Take care with your promises, Yuugi Mutou," Atem said finally. Clearing his throat, he withdrew his hands from Yuugi's, looking around. "I suppose… we will have to restart our game of sennet."

And with that, the spell was broken.

"Might as well," Yuugi agreed, bending down to retrieve the fallen sticks. "You would've won that round, anyway."

"Of course I would have won," Atem said, grinning. "I already told you. I never lose."

Yuugi just shook his head, glancing back at the guards. The accusatory looks they'd given him after Atem's outburst hadn't escaped his notice. "You'll tell your guards not to murder me when we get off the boat, right?" he asked.

He meant it as a joke, but the hand that the pharaoh laid on his shoulder was fiercely protective.

"They will not," Atem said seriously. "No hand will be raised against you with the intent to harm as long as you are in Egypt. _That_ is my promise to you."

Yuugi stared at him, struck speechless for the second time in as many minutes, and Atem offered him the slightest of smirks before releasing his grip. His words stuck with Yuugi long after they'd picked up the fallen sennet pieces and started a new game, as did the feeling of warmth on his shoulder.

What was he getting himself into?


	6. In Which the Heroes Arrive at Mennefer

**Sympathetic Magic**

_A story by A Perplexing Puzzle and The Naked King_

The docks of Mennefer were crowded, and smelled like fish. Dodging someone as they hurried past and ignoring the startled look they sent his way, Yuugi growled in frustration, standing on his toes and searching in vain for the familiar face of Mahado. He was used to being shorter than everyone else, of course, but that didn't make it any less difficult, especially in a crowd. Crowds were always the worst.

Everything had happened quickly since their little fleet of boats had tied off at the large, wooden dock. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Atem had been engulfed by a group of his guards, though he'd had time before he left to give Yuugi some final instructions.

'_Please…' Atem had shifted awkwardly on his feet. 'The palace is… a complicated place. I don't mind anything you do when we are in private, but in public, a certain distance is required. Once we leave this boat, guard your name carefully and remember not to meet my eyes… and stay close to Mahado. I do not wish for you to meet with any trouble.'_

His expression had been so earnest that Yuugi smiled again, remembering. Even if Atem hadn't told him to, he would've stuck close to Mahado—in this sea of strangers, any familiar face would be welcome. But first he had to find the priest.

Low muttering rose up around him, and Yuugi fought the urge to look around uneasily, clutching his satchel for comfort. Most people here had never seen him before, and his hair drew a hostile sort of attention that he probably should have anticipated, even if he didn't understand it. Was it really such a crime just to look like the pharaoh?

"Khenmes. _Khenmes_."

It took Yuugi a moment to recognize the new name he'd been given, but once he did, he whirled around. Mahado raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Relax," he said mildly. "It's only me."

"Right." Yuugi breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled. "Good. The pharaoh told me to find you."

"I was given similar instructions." Taking in Yuugi's nervous posture and the stares being directed his way, the priest's expression softened slightly. "Stay close to me," he said almost kindly, turning around. "We will walk beside the pharaoh on the way to the palace."

Yuugi stared for a moment, then nodded quickly. Something about Mahado's expression…

Slipping a hand into his bag as they walked, Yuugi flipped surreptitiously through his cards until he found the one he was looking for. He squinted down at it, frowning. The picture was too small to be sure, but now that he'd noticed it, the resemblance was clear.

Why did Mahado look like the Dark Magician?

The mob of people surrounding them dropped away suddenly, and Yuugi looked up. A procession was starting to form, with guards and soldiers arranging themselves into strict formations and burdened camels bringing up the rear. Up at the front, Yuugi caught sight of a gilded chair with a very familiar hairstyle peeking over the top. Even as he watched, the chair was lifted up by two sticks attached to its legs, raising Atem above the ground. The pharaoh glanced backwards as if sensing Yuugi's gaze, and Yuugi turned his head quickly, stuffing his cards carefully back into his satchel and following Mahado to the front of the line.

"The pharaoh and his guards will lead the way," the priest told him out of the corner of his mouth. "Stay to the inside. I wish to shield you from view as much as possible." Mahado frowned, speaking almost to himself. "I would prefer that nobody knew that one such as you exists at all, but the pharaoh refuses to allow me to shave your head. Perhaps if we had a turban…"

"_What?_" Yuugi's hands flew to his hair protectively. He never thought he was particularly vain, but the idea of cutting off his hair was strangely horrifying.

Mahado's mouth twitched slightly. "As I said, the pharaoh will not allow it. It would be better for you both if he did, though," he added grimly. "My king is not without his enemies."

Yuugi's head tilted warily in response. Every now and then, they talked about him like he was some kind of weapon that anybody could pick up and aim straight at the pharaoh. At first he'd just chalked it up to mistrust of a foreigner, but now…

Glancing sideways at the priest, he resolved to ask Atem about it later.

At a barked order from a nearby guard, the company started moving. Yuugi looked around with interest as they emerged from the docks onto a large street, which was lined with mud-brick houses and small farming squares. And people. Lots and lots of people.

"How far is it to the palace?" he asked, staring at the crowd that had gathered to watch their procession. A tiny girl met his eyes for a moment before ducking shyly behind her father's legs, drawing a reluctant smile out of him.

"It is only a ten minute walk," Mahado assured him. "Enjoy your tour of Mennefer while you can. Once we arrive at the palace, it is unlikely that you will leave it again anytime soon."

Yuugi nodded tightly. The thought of all those people watching him the whole way made him nervous… until he realized that they didn't see him at all. It was the pharaoh who commanded everyone's attention. The crown shone prominently on his brow as he stared straight ahead, not deigning to look at anybody. Sitting tall in his golden chair, it was as if a mantle had fallen over him. On some level, it reminded Yuugi of his other self… but then again, it didn't. The other Yuugi was confident, but even he had never managed to look so… royal.

Tearing his gaze away, Yuugi forced himself to look at something else—which, in the end, was not that hard to do. Freed from the attention of others, he stared in fascination at the gardens and monuments they passed. Everything here was new and foreign, though at the same time, he felt like he'd always known this place. It reminded him of his grandpa, and of all the stories and embellished tales Yuugi had listened to so eagerly when he was little… but more than that, it was his other self's home. For the thousandth time, he wished the puzzle hadn't been left behind, if only so that his other self could see what he was seeing.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the large, colorful structure that began to loom over them, peeking between buildings and rooftops. Then they turned onto a large street that gave Yuugi his first clear view of the building, and his mouth fell open.

Atem hadn't been kidding when he'd called this place a palace.

Eventually, they came to a large gate, which opened slowly before them. A small group of people stood just inside, awaiting their arrival, and Yuugi noticed Mahado visibly relax at the sight of them.

"The pharaoh's court," he whispered for Yuugi's benefit. The sedan carrying Atem was lowered, and he stepped forward, brushing himself off. The people waiting bowed at his approach, and Mahado squeezed Yuugi's shoulder. "Bow."

Lowering his head, he stepped forward with his left food and bowed deeply from the waist, and Yuugi hurried to copy him. Straightening after a moment once Mahado did so, Yuugi looked up tentatively… and almost swayed on his feet.

"You have returned." The old man who stepped forward had a warm, familiar voice that stopped Yuugi's heart. It didn't matter that his face was almost completely covered by a white cloth—he would have known those eyes anywhere. "Welcome home, pharaoh."

"Siamun." Before Yuugi could speak, Atem strode forward, clasping the old man's hand. "It is good to see you well."

"And you." His eyes slid towards Yuugi curiously without a hint of recognition, but he didn't comment on his presence. "How was your trip?"

"Successful. We achieved everything I hoped we would, and perhaps more than that. I trust you have handled things well in my absence?" Atem stepped back and surveyed the people assembled. Yuugi followed his gaze, and with each familiar face, his head gave a funny sort of jerk. _Ishizu. Shadi?_

He stopped short. A darker skinned version of Seto Kaiba was boring a hole into his skull with sharp blue eyes.

Atem noticed this as well. "Set?" he prodded.

Slowly, Set drew his eyes away to meet the pharaoh's expectant gaze, and Yuugi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Of course. Ishizu had always said that Kaiba had an ancient past the same as his other self… although it was one thing to know that, and a different thing to _see _it. But that didn't explain everyone else. It didn't explain _Grandpa_…

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

"Can you not even give your king the proper respect he deserves upon his return?" Though Atem's tone was lightly teasing, there was a hidden layer of ice to his words. Set bowed once more.

"Forgive me for being bold, my king, but I must ask… why is it that you have returned with a beggar who could be used against you?"

As if Set's words had granted some sort of permission, Yuugi suddenly found himself on the receiving end of six suspicious stares. He forced himself to stand stiffly even as his heart hammered, hating the attention. Shaving his head was starting to sound better and better.

"Khenmes is no beggar," Atem declared. "He is an honored guest from a foreign land, and will be treated as such. We shall discuss this more in private. In private," he repeated firmly, when Set opened his mouth to speak. "I have promised Khenmes my protection, and a king does not withdraw his word. It is as good as the gold he wears, as pure as Ma'at."

He leveled his priests with a glare, ready to quell any objections. None were offered, though Set looked more than a little skeptical.

"Now. Mahado, accompany me. I need your help taking care of some business. Se… Siamun." Eyes flickering towards Yuugi, he changed tracks in the middle of his sentence. "Would you assist Khenmes for me? He needs a new wardrobe and a room to stay in."

"Of course." The old man bowed, and turned to Yuugi. "Come with me. The corridors are easy to get lost in if you don't know the way."

Looking at the magnificent building, Yuugi found this easy to believe. Walking forward self-consciously, he paused to turn around and bow, remembering at the last moment not to raise his eyes to meet Atem's. He wasn't sure if it was necessary, but he doubted it would hurt his standing with the court to express his gratitude. "Thank you, pharaoh."

Atem's mouth twitched up, and Yuugi found that he didn't have to see his eyes to imagine his expression.

"You are most welcome, Khenmes. I will send for you soon, so we may eat." Clasping Yuugi's shoulder, he leaned forward and in a low voice added, "Do not worry, Yuugi. Siamun is a good man, and a friend. He will take care of you."

The sound of his own name from Atem's lips was strengthening. With nothing more to say, Yuugi nodded and turned to follow Siamun. He didn't look back, though he swore that he could feel a burning gaze that followed him all the way through the palace doors.

Shaking his head to clear the thought, he glanced sideways at his guide, and found Siamun doing the same thing. When their eyes met, the older man smiled.

"So… Khenmes, is it? I suppose that's the name your parents gave you?" He chuckled at Yuugi's frown. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell. You just don't seem the type to have an Egyptian name." He looked Yuugi over curiously. "In fact… if you don't mind me saying so, you don't seem to fit in here at all."

"No, it's fine. You're right," Yuugi sighed. "I told the pharaoh it wouldn't help to give me an Egyptian name. I won't belong here no matter what."

"It doesn't hurt," Siamun said reasonably. "He named you with meaning, after all." The old man laughed again. "Trust the pharaoh to come up with a name that means 'friend.'"

"'Friend?'" Yuugi repeated. "That's what it means?" He bit his lip. Atem had said that Siamun was a friend… and even though the differences between this man and his grandpa became more pronounced the longer they spoke, there was a familiar spark between them that Yuugi was sure meant that he could be trusted.

"Please…" Yuugi hesitated, and Siamun stopped, waiting. "If you wouldn't mind… I would like you to call me Yuugi."

Siamun blinked, and an intrigued smile lit his face. "That is an interesting name. I would be more than happy to greet you as such… Yuugi."

"Thank you." Yuugi smiled back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move, and he turned around quickly.

"Was… somebody there?" he asked uncertainly. All he saw now was an empty corridor, but for a moment he could've sworn he'd seen a man…

Following his gaze, Siamun frowned. "I do not think so… but we should keep moving. The pharaoh will wish to eat soon, and I would like to have you settled in before then." He hesitated, then added, "Have a care what you say in these hallways."

"What?" Yuugi stared at him. "Why?"

"Not all snakes crawl on their bellies," Siamun said cryptically. "Come."

Yuugi stared after him for a moment before following, feeling suddenly nervous. It was probably just his imagination playing tricks, but still…

_Not all snakes crawl on their bellies. _

He shivered. What kind of complicated mess had he landed in this time?

/

It was business as usual as Atem strode forward, flanked on either side by his most trusted of Priests, Mahado and Set. He could feel the tension in Set's body, his eyes darting back and forth from Atem to their path, and he knew from previous conversations that Mahado was also ill-at-ease about the situation with Yuugi.

Were he being honest with himself, Atem would admit that he was taking a colossal risk in allowing Yuugi to stay. By the Law of Sympathetic Magic, Yuugi's very presence was a threat to him. He could be used as a weapon to bind or kill the Pharaoh, this went almost without saying, but …

Atem had made a promise, and Yuugi did not deserve to die simply because he happened to share a few features with the Pharaoh. It would not be just to allow him to die for Atem's safety. That was a sacrifice he could never ask another human being to make for him.

Eventually he and his company, followed at a distance by guards who he was quick to dismiss, reached Atem's private rooms. They did not travel all the way to his sleeping chambers, but reclined in one of the antechambers, a comfort to Atem, who quite missed his own things. It was a relief to be home, even though life would never be simple for Atem. At least here things were familiar to him.

"My Pharaoh -"

Atem held his hand up to silence Set's protests. "I already know what you are going to say. That it is not safe for him to be here. That I am risking myself and my country on the life of one small boy."

"You cannot simply plan to throw your life away," Set said shortly. "Not over someone with no evidence of standing of any sort. He acts as a beggar!"

"Your point would be valid," replied the Pharaoh placidly, "were I planning on keeping him here. He is a traveler, Set, he will not be here forever."

"But to even allow such a guest!"

"Do you doubt my competency in protecting him?"

Set's icy eyes clashed with Atem's, and neither relented for the longest of moments before the priest finally lowered his gaze. "You should know that I far from approve of your actions, my Pharaoh. However, I know that you are far from incapable. Still, I would caution you."

Atem nodded. "I understand your concern, however, I am able to care for myself."

Despite Set's acquiescence, Atem would have to be careful to monitor his actions. Set had always had a way of doing certain things behind his back if he felt strongly about a subject, especially when it involved Atem himself. Sometimes this disobedience, these "shadow politics", as Set called them, were useful, but in this case …

"Of course, my Pharaoh."

With that out of the way, Atem decided to turn his attention to other matters. "Tell me, Set, how fared our little situation in my absence?"

"As I would have hoped." Set, still standing, crossed his arms over his chest and looked out upon the inner gardens of the palace, which could be seen from a nearby balcony. "Your brother dares not attempt anything while we watch him. He knows that we of the Millennium Items, the most powerful Priests in all the land, support you. No one would trifle with that concentration of power, not even a fool like Senusre."

"Which brings me to my concern, Blessed King," Mahado, who sat silently and rigidly across from Atem until now, spoke. "What if your brother somehow attempts to use the stranger Khenmes against you? The results could be catastrophic."

"Then I will never leave him alone," Atem replied. "I will never give my brother the opportunity to harm him."

Mahado hesitated. "But is it that simple?"

"For once I am inclined to agree with Mahado," Set's voice was terse. "We would have to have guards around him near constantly. Not all of them will trust or like him, and a few would kill him sooner than look at him. They may do their duty in regards to you, my Pharaoh, but things are more complicated than they, perhaps, appear."

"But if I personally keep watch over him? Not even my most fervent of opponents would dare snatch him up from beneath me. They would have to be a fool to do so," Atem sighed. "After all, even my brother stands upon ceremony."

"And you expect to guard him always, even while he sleeps?"

Atem looked to Mahado, his irritation mounting. "I will not kill him, Mahado. I will not kill him, and I will not send him away. I made a promise." He tore his eyes away from his priest, staring forward. "The Pharaoh Ahkenamkamun would keep such a promise."

" … " Mahado stared at him for a long moment before sighing. "You're right. He would." His voice became soft. "But, my dear king, you are not your father."

Atem stood, his eyes flashing. "I know I am not my father, but, Mahado," he turned his gaze upon his priest. "I will not be a worse man than he was. I will not allow myself to be weaker than my father."

"My king … Your temper … " Set cautioned.

"Enough!" Atem spun on him. "I will not be looked at as a child!"

"Atem, control yourself," a wizened voice cautioned. "If you show such weakness in front of the courtiers it will not end well."

Atem took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "I am going to find Khenmes," he murmured as walked past Siamun. "Have the cooks prepare a place for us to eat."

Scolded.

Berated.

Atem was beyond sick of being treated like a child. He did not even care that he heard Siamun's voice raise in rebuke as he departed, only that he needed to calm himself, and that right now his best bet would be to see the face of the one person who did not treat him like a boy.

He did not make it much farther, however, before he halted in his steps, leaning back against the wall. His eyes pinched in pain, he slid down until he sat with his back to the wall, placing his head between his knees. Trying to gain control of himself, attempting to contain the waves of incredible grief that just now threatened to overcome him, he choked back his tears.

Father …

What would his father do in this situation? Why was this so difficult? Why should his life have to take priority over doing the right thing? What was he supposed to do?

Trembling still, he leaned his head back and took deep, steadying breaths. He had to control himself. A king didn't cry in lonely palace corridors. He was supposed to be a god! Gods did not allow mortal weaknesses like grief to consume them. When confronted with death they conquered it, as had Isis for Osiris!

Though he would never admit it aloud to himself, Atem suspected that he was very much a child trapped in a game that he could not win.

"So this is where you are."

Atem looked up into Siamun's eyes, quickly glancing away. He must look like the Nile had just spit him up. "I think my kohl is running," Atem muttered; really, it was no way for a king to look.

"It is fine, my king," Siamun said with a smile. "I thought you were going to see Khenmes?"

"I had intended to," the young man replied. "However, I needed a moment to gather my thoughts."

"Alone in a hallway? With nary a guard in sight?" Siamun sighed. "I do not mean to scold, Great Pharaoh, but you are the very symbol of our nation. You cannot venture out unaccompanied any longer, as you could when you were but a prince."

Atem said nothing.

"I have known the men in your family for a great many years. Your grandfather and I were nursed by the same woman, half-brothers by blood," he chuckled. "And I watched your father grow up in these halls, just as I have watched you." His dark red eyes caught and held the young Pharaoh's attention. "There is one thing that all men in your family have in common, and it is as much of a fatal weakness as it is an incredible strength."

"And what is that?"

"Your pride."

The answer was so simple that it seemed like a slap to Atem's face.

"Your incredible pride, my king, is both to your detriment and your advantage," he smiled kindly. "Do not let what they say get to you. Advisers are to advise, Atem, not to force you into a decision. You do not have to do what they suggest, they are only there to help. Trust your instincts," Siamun's smile widened. "And remember that no matter what happens I am here to help you with your burden. It is my duty as your Vizier."

Atem pulled himself up, feeling better. "Yes. You are right … " he sighed. "I need to attend to Khenmes."

He could not admit to having pitied himself out loud as it would bring him shame, but Siamun knew him well and could see it in his eyes. He was sure of it.

"And for the record, my Pharaoh," Siamun said. "I agree with you this time."

He smirked. "What is not to agree with?" Taking a deep breath, he straightened his shendyt. "Will a meal be waiting for Khenmes and I?"

"If the Pharaoh wishes it."

Atem laughed. "Of course he wishes it. He hasn't eaten since dawn."

Siamun smiled and offered a bow. "It will be done, my king."

And with those words they parted ways, finally allowing Atem to escape and make his way to the chambers where he was sure Yuugi would be waiting for him.

Waiting for him Yuugi was, looking quite awkward standing there in a new shendyt, complete with a bit of jewelry. Really, it wasn't anything extravagant, but from the way Yuugi looked you would think it was the most uncomfortable jewelry in all of existence (which Atem was able to confirm it was not).

"Hello, Yuugi," he said with a smile. "Are you ready for supper?"

The other's eyes brightened. "We're going to eat?"

Atem laughed. "Are you really so hungry, my friend?"

Yuugi's eyes considered him for a long moment before he nodded. "You were right. I should have eaten more."

Smirking, Atem place his hands upon Yuugi's shoulders. "Of course I was right. I nearly always am."

It felt good.

It felt good to be with someone who did not judge him for his past, who did not know his every secret, or who did not see him through the shroud of mystery that he had been told to wear. Yuugi, no matter what anyone else said, saw only Atem, and that was all he needed, one true friend in the midst of all the people who had known him his whole life.

"Just like you always win, huh?" Yuugi said with a smile.

Atem grinned and slung his arm around Yuugi's shoulder.

"Yes, exactly like that."


End file.
